Breakdown
by SuperPaige
Summary: Vegeta is concerned about Bulma's new secretive ways. Goku suffers in emotional agony at the possible death of a loved one. Can they help each other from breaking down? Or will they realize too late that there is even that possibility.
1. Chapter 1

**INTRO-**** Having a family on a planet he was supposed to destroy was something Vegeta had never planned on doing, and the way it all turned out, it surprised him a little. But he had finally found it comfortable with them, and has even begun to enjoy it. But when Bulma begins to act suspicious, and Trunks starts to say some strange things about a 'new daddy,' he knows his world is about to shatter. Meanwhile, Goku is struggling with the possible death of a loved one. A shattering fear builds up every day, to the point when he knows he won't be able to go on without the dying family member. Just when he feels so vulnerable, it seems no one will help him with these unsettling emotions, they're too busy with their own lives. Vegeta feels the same amount of helplessness as he watches Bulma disappear every night, with no one to turn to, nary a shoulder to lean on in sight. Just when the breakdown happens, they both realize too late that all along there was someone right in front of them, but never acknowledged the possibility.**

**LITTLE NOTES-**** Not that it really matters, but I got the title/idea of this story from the song "Breakdown," by Alan Parson's Project ****. Another thing, this story actually started out as something very different, but that original story is going to be its Sequel. And the Sequel to that original story is going to be the Triquel. I thought that was something kinda funny…**** Enjoy **

**Oh one more thing. I know that the ages between Bulla and Trunks are bigger than this, but I changed it to my liking. GT never happened. Pan never existed, and I hope she burns in hell. I'd say this is about a year after whole Buu Saga thing. **

**WARNINGS!! **** Lots of swearing, possible sex moments. The whole kit and caboodle. **

**CHAPTER ONE-**** Mornings**

__**"You wake him," Trunks whispered to his little sister as they eased open the bedroom door. "He won't yell at you, cuz you're a girl."**

** "Nuh uh. He'll still yell. I know cuz of the time he yelled at me for breaking his watch. 'Member?" Bulla said as they stood at the bed.**

** Trunks thought about this as he stared at Vegeta lying on the large bed. Even sleeping, he looked angry to Trunks, lips pulled down into a scowl, eyebrows in that V shape they always had. His fists were tightened onto the blanket, as if trying to strangle it. "Just do it. If he gets mad, we can leave. He won't chase us."**

** "How do you know?"**

** "Cuz he never did before, duh, stupid." Trunks punched his sister in the arm, causing her to squeal in protest. "Now do it!"**

** "Fine!" She whimpered, hesitantly crawling onto the mattress, which held their sleeping father. To Bulla, it felt as though she walking into a bear's cave, and attempting to wake the slumbering beast. With a heavy sigh of fear, she placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder and shook him lightly.**

** Like a flash of lightning, Vegeta gripped Bulla's wrist and yanked her to him, one hand on her throat. **

** Trunks let out a yelp and ran from the room, leaving his sister behind in the bear's den.**

** "What were you two doing, snooping around?" Vegeta asked, letting his daughter go. "I could've killed you, dammit, Bulla. I thought someone had broken into the house." **

** Bulla wanted to cry, and was ready to do so, when her father surprised the both of them by embracing her into his arms. He stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. "Trunks put you up to this, didn't he?"**

** "N-No," she stammered, hugging her daddy back, as she tried to keep back the tears that threatened. **

** "Don't lie to me. I know that mischievous boy had something to do with this. That and I saw him run off like a frightened school-girl." Vegeta released her, but kept a hand on her wrist. "If you tell me, I'll make sure that brat doesn't hurt you, okay?"**

** Bulla nodded, and wiped the tears that had finally managed to fall down her cheeks. "H-He, said th-that you m-might take us to the p-park," she said, eyes darting left and right, to make sure her big brother wasn't waiting to throttle her for tattling.**

** "Alright. Go to the kitchen, and make yourself a bowl of cereal. I'll be down shortly," Vegeta said with a smile, kissing Bulla's forehead. He watched as she ran from the room, and padded down the steps.**

_**She's going to be afraid of her own shadow before Trunks is done with her,**_** Vegeta thought as left the bed. He noticed that Bulma wasn't beside him for the first time that morning. **_**Must've had work to do. **_**In the wardrobe, he found a pair of torn jeans and a worn-out black t-shirt.**

** After going to the bathroom, he left the bedroom and ran down the stairs too fast, and stumbled over his own feet. He fell down the thirty-two steps, and landed on his rear-end with a thud and oomph!**

** "You okay, hon?" Bulma asked, kneeling over him, her face in his.**

** "Of course I'm alright!" Vegeta snapped, using the railing to pull himself up. With a quick shake of his head, he was able to rid of the dizziness that span in his head.**

** "Right, of course," she said with a roll of her eyes, buttoning up her leather jacket. "Mr. I'm-Indestructible-And-I-Don't-Need-Anyone's-Help."**

** "When did I change my name?"**

** "Shut up, smart ass. Give me a kiss before I go."**

** Vegeta was happy to obey, for once. He locked her in a hug, and kissed her delicately, his lips gently brushing off hers, and then kissing so hard, she nearly fell over, as he rubbed her back, tracing his fingertips down her spine until they reached her ass. He let her go, with a smirk. "Good enough of a goodbye kiss for you?"**

** "It'll do," she replied breathlessly, her cheeks flushed, her aqua eyes swimming those inky black eyes of his. "I-um-better get going. Business meeting with Dad and some of his associates. I'll, um, be back when…" her voice trailed off as Vegeta held her hand in his, stroking her palm with his thumb. She shivered and shook his hand free. **_**He's doing that on purpose dammit. Trying to get me to stay. **_**"Bye," she said quickly, fleeing the house before she attacked him right there and then, in the living room on the couch.**

_**Almost had her. **_**Vegeta laughed as he ventured into the kitchen to find Trunks pestering his sister as she tried to make a bowl of cereal. Her hands shook as she struggled to pour the Lucky Charms into a pink bowl. "I know you told on me, Bulla! Wait until Mom and Dad leave-"**

** Vegeta snatched up Trunks by the collar of his shirt, who yelped in surprise. "What do you plan on doing to your sister, hm? Why don't you tell me what you have in mind."**

** "No! I, um, was only k-kidding, Dad. I was just, um, gonna give her one of my toys. As a surprise," Trunks said in fear, wriggling from the hand of his father.**

** "Well, well. Isn't that nice of you? But why wait?" Vegeta asked, dropping the brat on his tail. "Go and get it. Now." He added, putting some anger into his voice.**

** Trunks nodded and ran up the steps, stumbling over his own feet. Soon, he was back with a large, sparkly blue ball. It was big enough for even Kakarott (and Vegeta was pretty sure he would sit on it, if given the chance) to sit on, and would make a comfortable bed for Bulla, who was pretty small for her age. "Here, Bulla," he muttered, handing it over to his little sister.**

** "Th-Thanks," she stuttered, taking it from his hands. She looked up at her father, met his eyes, and smiled so genuinely cute, that Vegeta had to smile as well.**

**He nodded at her, and then turned his eyes to Trunks. "Let's go, brat. You're still in trouble. Upstairs. Now." He gave his son a little push, before winking at Bulla, and dragged poor Trunks upstairs, where he was sentenced to his room for a week(his toys, T.V, and video games were taken to make sure he's as miserable as can be) after receiving a spanking from his father.**

*******************

** "Wake up, Daddy!! It's time to wake up!" Goten yelled as he jumped on the bed, forcing his father up.**

** Goku's eyes popped open and he let out a startled yell. "Oh, Goten, you scared me half to death!!" **

** "Yah, Daddy, you're up!" Goten embraced his dad, trying with all his might to squeeze the daylights out of him.**

** "Yes, I am," Goku laughed, wrapping an arm around the little boy, careful not to squish him. He looked around the bed. "Where's Mommy?"**

** "She went to Bulma's house, cuz she told Mommy that she didn't trust Uncle Veggie with the kids and asked her to watch them."**

** Goku stood to his feet, dangling his son from his hand. He wiggled his hand and laughed as Goten wriggled with it, determined to not let go. "Where're we goin'?"**

** "I wanna go spar with you, Daddy! So I can be strong just like you!" The little Sayian said defiantly, struggling to pull out of Goku's grip.**

** "Alright, Goat, I'll be out soon. Lemme get dressed and we'll spar after breakfast," Goku said, using his adoring nickname for his seven year old son. **

** "Okay!" Goten was gone in a flash, giggling and laughing as he left the room.**

** Goku smiled as he walked to the small closet he and Chichi shared. Inside was his traditional orange gi, of which he greeted with a grin. "Hello, friend. It's been awhile, huh?" He pulled on the outfit, and quickly detoured to the bathroom**

** Whistling as he pissed, Goku studied himself in the mirror, and saw the stubble around his chin and upper lip with a bemused expression. **_**Has it been two years already? Wow, time sure has a way of sneakin' up on me. Gosh I'm getting' old…**_**he thought, remembering how Vegeta had told him that A Sayian's facial hair grows every two years.**__

** Once he was finished, he washed his hands, shaved off the stubble, and left the bathroom, still whistling.**

** In the kitchen, he saw Goten and Gohan sitting at the table, eating a plate of scrambled eggs. "Hey, you two. I hope you saved some of those eggs for your old man!" Goku mockingly threatened, stepping to the frying pan. Nothing was inside it except some burnt black and light yellow pieces.**

** "Sorry Dad," Gohan said with a shrug and smile. "Mom made just enough for us. She says you need to lose weight anyways."**

** "Yeah, right. She probably weighs more than me!" Goku protested, and instantly regretted saying it. **_**More than likely, Goten is going to repeat that, no matter what I say. I'm dead; I might as well go and kill myself now to save her the trouble.**_

__**Gohan laughed. "Relax, Dad, I was just kidding! Here." His older son handed him a plate of eggs he had hidden.**

** "Oh," Goku took the food and laughed himself, scratching the back of his head. "Um, could you guys not tell your mother what I said."**

** "I won't, but I make no promises for Goat-Boy," Gohan said, taking his and Goten's empty plate and placing them into the sink. He stopped briefly at the sink, and started to cough. **

**Gohan felt the constricting feeling in his chest as he coughed into his hands, and the way his lungs burned. The painful sensation was short-lived, but he noticed the blood in his hands. He quickly wiped them on his jeans, making sure his father didn't notice. "Must be getting a cold, Dad."**

** "You never get sick," Goku teased, forking up his eggs onto a piece of toast he had managed to burn.**

** Gohan rolled his eyes as he leaned back against the sink, hands on the edges. "I get sick as easily as Vegeta gets agitated."**

** Goku laughed, spraying eggs and toast across the table, and in poor Goten's face. "Ha, that's a good one!" He chuckled, bending forward to wipe the mess off of his son's face. "Isn't it funny the way he says that?"**

** The Sayian teen laughed.**

** "Vegeta, you look upset today," Goku said in a mock-sympathetic voice.**

** "No, I'm just agitated," Gohan imitated the gravelly voice, folding his arms across his chest. "Now bug off, clown. I'm busy."**

** They both laughed, and Goten joined in too, though he didn't know what the fuss was all about.**

** Later that day, Goku made an offer to Goten. "Hey, Goat! If you wanna train so bad, how 'bout if we go and see if Vegeta wants to help?"**

** "Will Trunks be there, too?"**

** "You betcha!"**

** "Okay! Let's go!"**

***************

** Goku, and his two sons, drifted lazily in the hazy summer blue sky, passing through white puffy clouds, and feeling the heat warm their skin.**

** "Nice day, huh, kids?" He said, floating on his back, folding his hands under his head.**

** "Sure is, Dad," Gohan replied, copying his father's actions.**

** "Look, Daddy, a bird!" Goten shouted, and they both looked over at him. He was holding a small bird in his hand, black with a white belly.**

** "Put that down, Goten, it could have a disease," Gohan scolded. He stopped moving, and caught his little brother as he flew into his arms.**

** "He'll be fine, Gohan. It's just a bird." Goku looked over the bird, and smiled. "It's pretty."**

** "Dad, you don't know what kind of diseases-"**

** "You sound like your mother."**

** "Do not!"**

** "Yeah, you do- Don't eat off the floor, it's disease ridden! Don't touch the railing, it has bacteria on it!" Goku mimicked in a high-pitched voice. Goten laughed, still holding the little bird.**

** "Dad!"**

** "Dad!" He mocked; voice still falsetto. He flew off, Goten is tow, knowing his oldest son was getting ready to chase him. **

** Goten and his father laughed as they felt Gohan's chi race after them, top speed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am very sorry about the bold print from the last chapter. I swear that it will be the last time!!! **** ENJOY!!!!**

CHAPTER TWO- Training

Chichi sat on the couch, feeling Vegeta stare at her with agitation. "The woman sent you here to watch the children? Then how about you take them to your house and leave me alone?"

"I love you, too, Vegeta," she replied, not looking up from her knitting.

"Damn woman. I don't know how Kakarott deals with you," the prince grumbled, crossing his arms as he sat back in the chair.

"By being blissfully ignorant."

Before Vegeta could open his mouth again, the doorbell went off, followed by loud, raucous knocking. _Probably someone Bulma send to make sure I brush and floss correctly, _he thought bitterly, before answering the door.

Kakarott and his two sons were there, shoving and pushing one another. "Can I help you three, or am I going to have to slam the door in your annoying faces?"

The big clown grinned goofily, and scratched the back of his head. "We wanna know if you would like to spar with us? Goten here as been raring to all morning. That, and I'm always ready for a good fight, even if it's pretend fighting."

_Now he's speaking my language. _Vegeta smirked, but before he could talk, Chichi heaved him out of the doorway. "You two are supposed to be cleaning the house! Gohan, you were supposed to tell your father!"

"Aw, c'mon Chichi, can't we do it tomorrow?" Kakarott whined.

"No!"

"Please, Mom!?" The two boys said together, cupping their hands under their chin, as if begging for money.

"No! You know I hate fighting, anyways."

Vegeta growled, rubbing the spot on his head where he had smacked it off the wall Chichi had shoved him into. _Don't kill her, Vegeta. Don't kill her Vegeta. Whatever you do, do not kill her. _"Woman," he said, pulling himself, still rubbing his head. "If you ever do that again, you will die a horrible death."

"Whatever," she responded with a roll of her eyes.

"I swear to whatever God is listening, I will fucken kill-"

"Whoa!" Goku intervened, stepping between them. "Vegeta, step down. You could kill her with a pinky, it wouldn't be fair."

The prince growled, but backed off, knowing he was right.

Goku turned to his wife, with pleading brown eyes. "First off, you know Vegeta's short fuse, you know you shouldn't test him like that. Second- C'mon, Chichi! We can clean tomorrow, and I promise to help you with everything. I love you, honey, but sometimes, you're kinda overprotective."

Vegeta was in shock, seeing for the first time, his once-arch rival sticking up for himself to his wife. _The clown had a backbone after all. It must have grew overnight._

Chichi sighed, rubbing her temples. "Fine. Go and do your stupid fighting crap. Take him"-jerked a thumb towards the annoyed Sayian Prince- "with you, because I can't handle him right now."

"Sure, hon." Goku hugged his wife affectionately, before kissing her.

The kids groaned, and Vegeta smirked, holding back the temptation to laugh. _Why do these brats always find their parents kissing gross? Even when I was a child, I found it unpleasant._

Goku released his wife, and pecked her cheek. "See you at home, babe," he said with a wink. "C'mon guys! Let's-"

"Wait! What about Trunks!?" Goten cried out suddenly, looking at Daddy and Uncle Vegeta. "We can't go without him!"  
"Sorry, brat, but he's been grounded. But I can bring Bulla-"

"No! I don't want a _girl _to come! They're gross and have icky cooties."

Gohan laughed, but it was short-lived as his little brother smacked him in between his legs. He groaned, and fell to his knees in agony. "Go-Goten! Th-That wasn't c-c-cool!"

"Don't laugh at me!" Goten grumbled before crossing his arms, standing in a stance that looked a lot like Vegeta's. Both Vegeta and Goku couldn't help it, they both chuckled at the sight of the little pissed off Sayian.

****************

"Is it a good idea to have her with us, Vegeta?" Goku asked, as he looked at the little aqua-colored girl cowered behind her father's leg.

"I want her to stop being so afraid of Trunks," the prince answered. "You should of seen them this morning-That son of mine had her so afraid that she was exploding with tears. I was hoping that if she saw us fighting, her Sayian blood would overcome the Earth female part of her, and make her want to fight. It's a long stretch. Earth women are so stubborn, but I hope it works."

"Oh. Okay." Goku turned to his two sons. "You guys spar with each other. Me and Vegeta will go together, and then maybe we can switch." He looked back to Vegeta, and grinned. "Are you ready, Vege-"

The sentence was cut short by a hard punch to his jaw, then a knee to his stomach. Vegeta flew in the air, watching the younger Sayian struggle with himself, dazed by the surprise attack. He chuckled as he released a ball of purple chi towards the clown.

Goku jumped back out of the way of the chi-blast, then flying full-force to the prince, fist ready. Vegeta blocked the punch, which gave Goku a clear shot of his stomach. He flew back, knowing the prince's quick retaliation.

Vegeta rubbed his stomach, and raced after the clown, and performed a round-house kick to Kakarott's head. He didn't hesitate to take advantage of the dazed Sayian, and clubbed him over the back, sending him to the forest floor.

Bulla squealed, springing back as Uncle Goku crashed into the ground before her. However, deep inside her, something twisted, causing adrenaline to rush through her veins. "Kill him, Daddy!" She yelled to her father.

Vegeta laughed at his daughter, which served as the perfect distraction for Goku. He raced from the hole the prince had sent him into, and swung a leg to Vegeta's back, then upper-cutted his jaw.

The prince caught one of Kakarott's ankles, and spinned him in a circle, releasing him into a large tree, befalling both the clown and the big pine. He had enough time to wipe the blood from his chin, and to catch some of his breath back, before the fellow Sayian was coming after him.

*****************

Hours passed, and the two Sayians still ceased to stop. Finally, Gohan and Goten, who had stopped for awhile now, got annoyed enough to think of a plan. "Alright, Goat. Do what I told you, if you want to go home in time to eat dinner while it's still hot."

Goten looked over at Bulla, than back at his big brother. "Are you sure it'll work? I don't want to risk cooties for nothing!"

"Oh, it'll work. If this doesn't get Vegeta to stop, or at least distracted enough for Dad to win, than nothing will," Gohan assured him with a laugh.

"Okay, I'll take one for the team." Goten walked over to Bulla, his stomach churning with anxiety. _Just keep thinking: This is for the FOOD. This is for the FOOD. Don't think about what you have to do in order to get it._

He looked up at his father, and Uncle Vegeta, sparring aggressively, almost religiously. _Wait until Uncle Vegeta sees me…NOW!_ Ignoring his upset tummy, Goten leaned over, and kissed Bulla, lips to lips.

"What the hell?!" He heard the prince bellow, and Goten looked up in time to see Goku land a killer punch to Vegeta's stomach.

The little demi-Sayian rushed over to his big brother, and hid behind him, as Vegeta crashed into the ground. Goku landed on the hole he sent Vegeta into, and cheered in victory.

The Sons watched as Vegeta crawled out, and immediately felt the angry chi steaming off of him.

"Goten, that's our cue to leave!" Gohan hollered, picking up his little brother, and racing off, top speed, his forest-green chi trailing behind him.

Goku watched his sons disappear, scratching the top of his head in confusion. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this. _"Um, Vegeta? Did I miss some-" He stopped when he noticed the prince wasn't paying attention to him.

"Did he hurt you?" Vegeta asked his daughter, picking her up, and looking for damage. "I swear I will kill him-"

"He didn't hurt me, Daddy. He just kissed me…" Bulla got a far away look on her face, and the hint of a smile curved up the corners of his lips.

_Damn Earth women. I am not having any more children with an Earth woman. The minute a male gives them any kind of attention, and they're no longer sane. _"Kakarott. I am going to murder your son."

"What?! Why?" Goku asked, walking over the distraught prince. "Did I miss something?"

"Goten. He kissed my daughter!" Vegeta roared into the face of the younger Sayian.

"Ouch. Tone it down some, why dontcha?" Goku said, rubbing his ears. "So what, it's only a kiss. Not like they jumped the sack, or any-" Again, he was cut off by a severe punch to his jaw. After rubbing the pained area, he opened his eyes in time to see Vegeta racing off, daughter in arms. "Ouchie," he groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE- The Findings

**Sorry about the bolding(again!) I fixed it, though!! Thank you so much for your great reviews and adds!!**

Vegeta entered the house, wiping sweat from his brow. Bulla follows, eyes still fogged over, thinking of her first kiss. Her daddy had scowled, growled, even yelled at her to stop thinking about it, but she wouldn't. Couldn't.

Bulma sat on the couch, reading the newspaper, when she noticed her family, minus one, walk in the door. "Good evening, you two. How was your-" She paused, noticing Vegeta's sweating physique. "Were you training with MY daughter?!" She yelled at her husband.

"No, I was training with OUR daughter," Vegeta replied, as coolly as ever, even smirking a little. He didn't know why, but he enjoyed teasing his wife.

"YOU BIG JERK! I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT HER TRAINING!!! NOW SHE'S GOING TO BE ALL TOUGH AND NEVER WANT TO SPEND ANYTIME WITH HER MOTHER LIKE CERTAIN OTHER PEOPLE IN THIS HOUSE!!!!!!!!" She screamed, causing the prince and princess to cover their ears. "IF I COULD I WOULD KILL YOUR FOR THIS!!!!"

While the woman still screamed, Vegeta bent down to Bulla's level. "I want you to go to your room, Bulla. Now."

The little girl nodded, and fled up the steps, terrified of her mother's anger. She wasn't used to Bulma's temper; she didn't use it on her often. _And now Mommy is all mad at me! It's all stupid Daddy's fault!_

Vegeta took a hold of his wife, and shook briefly. "Calm down. It was a futile effort, woman. She didn't want anything to do with it."

Bulma stopped yelling, staring back into those ebony eyes of his. "Really?"

"Yes. She'd rather daydream about Kakarrot's little brat-"

"What happened?"

"Ask later. There are more important things to discuss." The prince pulled the blue-haired woman closer, and gently pressed his lips to hers,

She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. _If you can't be 'im, join 'im._

A soft whisper of a smell tickled Vegeta's nose, causing a growl to ease up his throat. _I recognize the smell…that scarred-faced bastard._ He pulled away from her. "When did you see him?"

She looked confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Yamcha. When did you see him?" His words came out in growls, his temper rising, stomach boiling with anger. It wasn't just his sweat he smelled. He smelled Yamcha's _essence_ on her.

"Oh, I saw him on the way to the meeting. He was in that little café I love. We hugged, talked a little, and I left. No biggie. Friend shit."

"Do all friends fuck the way you did?"

"Vegeta! I didn't fuck anybody!" She gasped, stomping away from him. "God, you are so overprotective!"

"Bullshit! I smell it on you, woman! I smell his fucking cum all over you! Don't walk away from me!"

"I just did!" She yelled from the top of the stairs.

Before he could control it, he ascended to Super Sayian, raced up the stairs, and gripped a handful of her hair, yanking her head down. "I don't like it when you do this shit, damn it!" He snarled, his face close to hers, closing a fist around her throat.

_H-He's going to kill me!_ Bulma tried to pull away, but knew it was futile as his hand tightened on her esophagus. Her breath was cut off, she struggled to breathe.

Suddenly, they heard a loud crash! from downstairs, and Vegeta was pulled away from the heiress.

"Damn it, Kakarrot! Let me go!" The prince yelled at the younger Sayian.

Goku didn't move, didn't release his grip. He knew this was going to happen, that the older Sayian's temper was going to get away from him one of these days. "Kakarott. I'm not going to hurt her. Let me go, and I won't kill you." To prove his point, he powered down, his golden hair changing to its normal black-auburn colored hair.

The tall Sayian release Vegeta, and watched him leave, and fly from the house. Goku let out a relieved sigh.

"Bulma! Are you okay?" He asked his old friend as she fell to the floor, rubbing her throat.

"Fine. G-Get me some water. Please," she gasped hoarsely.

Goku nodded and went off to get the beverage.

An hour later, when Bulma was able to talk and breathe better, Goku asked her what had happened. "It had to be something major to get him so pissed off like that. He knows better than attack you, especially with me around to protect you. He apparently wasn't thinking clearly."

Bulma chugged down her glass of wine, not looking her friend in the eye. "He thought that I was…" she paused. "I don't know what happened."

_She's lying. What could it have been-_He noticed the scent finally. "Yamcha?"

"What about him?"

"Did you…you know."

Bulma just shook her head, and stood to her feet from the couch. "You should leave, Goku. I'm very tired."

"Uh, sure. Call me if anything else happens, okay?"

Goku flew through the nighttime, navy-blue sky, pondering what just happened. _Vegeta must've smelled Yamcha's scent on her. She cheated on him, no wonder he was so upset. Of course she would deny it, but the smell was proof enough. Poor Vegeta…_

He could feel the prince's chi raging a good distance away, and wandered if he should go console him. _It might make it better…but it might make it worse. Might be better to just stay away for now._

The Son house came into view, and he landed on the roof, bellowing "Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Goten came scrambling out, to see his goofy father on the top of their home.

"Daddy! I heard Santa Claus! He's early! We're gonna get early Christmas gifts!" The little half-Sayian yelled.

Goku jumped to the ground, and picked up his son. "Nah, that was me, Goat. Sorry to bust your bubble."

"It's fine, Dad. Is Uncle Veggie mad at me?" His son asked as he was carried into the house.

"He's not mad at you…anymore," Goku answered.

"But he's definitely pissed," responded a deep familiar voice.

The tall Sayian looked up to see Piccolo standing in the middle of his living room, arms crossed. "What the hell is going on, Son?"

"Um, Goat, go to your room. I gotta talk to Piccolo, kay?"

Goten nodded, and raced off up the steps, pausing to look down at the two friends in his house. _I can feel Uncle Veggie's chi. I wander what's wrong?_ He ran into his room, like a good boy.

"I'm not totally sure, but I think Bulma cheated on Vegeta, that's why his chi is raging like that-"

"Son, I'm not talking about him. I'm talking about Gohan, dammit! Didn't you even notice?"

Goku looked at the Namekian with puzzlement, when he realized that his eldest's son's chi was fading, very slowly. "B-But I was just with him not long ago…he flew off with Goten-I went to train alone-stopped Vegeta from-"

"Goku, you're not making any sense. Are you telling me that you didn't even notice your own son's spike in chi? He could've died, Goku, and you wouldn't have known!"

"No, I didn't." Goku took in a shaky breath. "All three of us, and Vegeta and Bulla were training, Vegeta got pissed off about something and left. Gohan and Goten had left, because they were afraid he would hurt them, I guess. Which he never would. Then I went to train myself, cuz it was such a nice day. Vegeta's chi flared, and I went to see what was wrong, cuz I get worried with him and his temper around Bulma, she's so weak and defenseless against him. I stopped him from killing her, he left, and now I'm here. I guess I didn't have much time to notice any change in his chi."

Piccolo looked at his friend, wandering why the hell he was babbling like that. "Let's fly to the hospital. Your wife left a note for you that says she took him there."

Goku nodded, and followed the green man out the door, sweat forming on his face and back. _He's right. Gohan could've died, and I wouldn't have even noticed! Am I a terrible father because of it…?_

* * *

Vegeta stood on his favorite spot, watching the full moon rise above the distant desert mountains. The stars seemed to flicker, than slowly begin to spot the sky, like a large beast, opening his many eyes on at a time.

_She has a lot of guts to do that to me. Just what the fuck was going on in her mind when this happened?_

_Maybe she's telling the truth? Ever consider that possibility? Maybe you should stop acting like a damn fool, and learn to trust someone. Her, of all people._

He shook the conflicting voices from his mind, and sat on the edge of the cliff. _I don't know if I can handle this shit anymore. It's all becoming way too much._

A sudden difference in the air shook the prince from his thoughts. His spine tingled as the chi heightened, then lowered to near indistinguishable levels, almost human. It rose again, fell again. _What the hell is going on?_ The way it kept changing to quickly, he couldn't place whose it was.

Vegeta looked to the north, getting to his feet, noticing the abnormal chi was coming from that direction. _I'll get to the bottom of this._

The cold air swished through his thick black hair as he flew in the black night sky, his only light shining like a silver dollar in the sky, surrounded by billions of small twinkling specks of luminescence.

It wasn't long until the desert changed into a town, the one closest to Kakarott's house. Small houses and shops littered the sidewalks, teens out way past curfew hanging about, no doubt up to no good. _Little punks, _Vegeta thought with bitterness. He hated misbehaved kids, the main reason for punishing his own son for being a little brat.

Finally, his senses led him to the local hospital. A small brick building, hardly big enough to call itself anything but a pile of rubble, graffiti sprayed upon it like an ugly tattooed man. Vegeta snorted in disgust, but landed in front of it, more annoyed than usual about the citizens, whispering in amazement about the flying man that had just landed in the parking lot.

_Damn, I shouldn't have done that. Now I'm going to find my face in every damn newspaper thanks to my carelessness. _

When the cameras exploded from the hands of the humans, the prince knew Piccolo was nearby. Vegeta smirked despite his angry disposition and walked into the crummy hospital.

Kakarott, the Namekian, Krillin, the three-eyed man Vegeta never bothered to learn the name of, and that scar-faced bastard sat in the waiting room. Their faces were tight with distraught, eyes dark with worry. Yamcha and Krillin sat on old, worn out chairs. Kakarott and the bald monk were seated on the floor. Piccolo and Tien stood uncomfortably.

The room was gray colored, like steel, with peeling wallpaper. Blaring lights shone down, casting menacing shadows across the small room. From an open window, a chilly wind drifted inside, sliding its cold fingers up the Sayian's arm, creating goose-bumps in its path.

"What the hell is going on?" Vegeta whispered, not really knowing why he lowered his voice. The room, to him, felt forbidding, almost evil. He wanted to leave, he smelled death in the air. Faltering to a stop, the mysterious chi he had been following vanished.

Goku rubbed his forehead, feeling the beginnings of one of his rare headaches. "Something is wrong with Gohan. It's making his chi act really weird." His voice came out strange sounding to him. Too soft, too stressed.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Goku growled, unable to keep the anger out of his voice. He looked up at the fellow Sayian, and he looked both pissed off and genuinely concerned.

Piccolo placed a hand on Goku's shoulder. "Being angry isn't going to help, Son. Vegeta just wanted to know."

"I know." _I just hate not knowing. It's driving me nuts. And this room isn't helping. The smell of it, the _feel_ of it. It feels like death. I don't want my son in a horrible place like this. _

The Namekian watched with concern as the foreign anger left his old friend's eyes, and was replaced with another emotion he wasn't used to feeling from the Sayian. Anguish.

_I've never seen him so upset before…_ "You might as well take a seat, Vegeta. We've been here for three hours now and nothing has come up. I have a feeling it will be awhile."

Uncomfortably, Vegeta stood beside the Namekian, instinctively folding his arms across his chest in a defensive stance. He could feel the worry and anguish pouring from Yamcha, Kakarott, and that little bald twit he hated, and it twisted his stomach in tight knots. Thankfully, Piccolo and the other had more control over their emotions. The prince was pretty sure he would have a nervous breakdown if they didn't.

_It may have been helpful then, but now I curse ever learning the ability to sense chi without the scouter. Now I have to deal with all the damn emotional turmoil that comes with it._

* * *

It was four hours later when Chichi finally came from Gohan's room. Her eyes felt heavy with sleep and stress, head pounding in agony. She dragged her feet down the dimly lit hallway, head down, her black hair in a frizzed mess which hung in her eyes. Clutched in her left hand, was her large red purse. It dragged behind her as if it were too heavy to lift.

_How am I going to tell Goku about this? How can I tell Goten? _Her heart was being suffocated, clutched by the cold hand of Death. Her lungs felt short of breath, stomach twisted into a sickening knot.

When the dim lighting of the corridor was replaced by the brightness of the waiting room, Chichi noticed the men her husband saw as friends. And her husband as well. "Honey. What're these guys doing here?" She asked, putting a lot of strength to force the words out.

"They all felt Gohan's chi acting up," Piccolo answered. "Can you tell us what's going on?"

Goku looked up from his hands, and saw his wife barely standing up. _This might be the first time I've seen her looking so tired. She's usually so full of energy…_ "Chichi, are you all right?" He stood to his feet, ignoring the pain that ripped through his head and back. Holding his wife close, he carefully examined her. "You look tired. I can teleport you home, honey."

The prince stood to his feet instantly. "Not until I find out what the hell is going on! I've been sitting on this disgusting floor for hours, and it better have not been for nothing, damn it!"

Goku shot the prince a disapproving look, but he understood at the same time. "Look Vegeta. She's only human. Wait until she gets some sleep and then she'll tell us, okay?"

"I want to know now. Where's the damn doctor? I'll get the information myself-" A strong hand on his shoulder forced him to stop. Not by strength, but by surprise. Vegeta wasn't used to physical contact by anyone other than his family. "Namek-"

"Let it go, Prince. We'll find out more tomorrow. Let the human sleep."

Vegeta growled, but stayed put, shrugging off the green hand. "Fine. But I better get some answers soon, Kakarott."

Goku nodded with a tight smile, and wrapped an arm around Chichi waist. He put two fingers to his forehead, and was gone in a matter of seconds.

Silence filled the small room, as another cold wind whipped inside. Yamcha shivered. "I'm going, you guys. Piccolo, will you fill me on the details later?"

"Of course."

Yamcha thanked the green alien, and left, pulling on his jean jacket. The door closed behind him with a bang.

"I'm going, too. See ya, Vegeta and Piccolo."

"I'll fly with you, Krillin," Tien said, following the bald midget out the door.

It was just Piccolo and the prince, both quiet as each looked at one another. "This isn't good news, Vegeta."

"You reading minds again?"

"No. I don't know how I ever did that to begin with. Once in life time thing." He paused, and stared down at the angry Sayian. "I could see it in Goku's eyes…he knew the minute he saw Chichi…"  
Vegeta sighed, the small amount of patience he had wearing thin. "As much as I love fucking around and trying to figure out riddles, how about you just tell me what the hell you're talking about?"

Piccolo just shook his head, and opened the worn out, wooden door. He took off for the air, the feeling of dread still thick in the air, watching the prince below him shrank smaller and smaller.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR- Lust and Regret

*Author's Note- I apologize if this chapter is a little rushed for your liking. Or too perverted (muahahahaha) I couldn't think of any other way with Bulma and Vegeta to make up without making it too short, so I added this wonderful sex scene (Sorry all you squeamish people out there!!) Enjoy JJJ

Vegeta hesitantly stepped into Capsule Corp., knowing his angry wife was inside. He found her on the couch, hugging her knees, looking as if she had been crying. Something in his stomach made a jerk, and he felt like puking. _I did this to her. I made her cry those tears._ The emotion wasn't something he felt often. Regret.

When the door shut behind him, Bulma looked up at the sound, and spotted him. Her eyes welled with fresh tears. She opened her mouth to say something, but Vegeta put up a hand, signaling for her to stop.

"You don't have to say anything. I acted foolish. Maybe you did, and maybe you didn't. It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have hurt you. If you want, I will leave and never come back."

The aqua-haired woman shook her head no and embraced her husband as tight as she could. Vegeta nearly fainted with relief, and that was when he realized how much he needed her, how much he _loved _her. And why he got as angry as he did when he smelled that bastard on her. "I have to know…Did you have sex with him?"

Silence. Then, Bulma looked into his jet-black eyes. "No, Vegeta. I didn't."

_She's lying._ Vegeta held her tighter, stroking the soft, blue hair. "Okay." He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "I believe you."

_He's lying._ Bulma could tell by the way he didn't look her eye-to-eye when he talked, that he was lying through his teeth. "I asked him about it, Vegeta. He had just had…relations with some woman, and hadn't taken a shower yet, filthy creature that he is. Why won't you just believe me, honey?"

He swallowed the dryness in his throat, and tried to speak clearly. "I can't help but think it. If you could smell a woman's scent on me, wouldn't you automatically think I had slept with her?" He wouldn't admit it, but he very relieved to hear what she had told him. She wasn't cheating on him…hopefully. The prince supposed he could live in denial for just a few more nights.

"If I didn't know you better, yeah. I guess I would. I guess I should have realized that." She smiled up at him, and pressed her lips against his.

Vegeta wrapped one arm around her waist, kissing her back, feeling her spine beneath the thin fabric, touching the waist band of her bra. He slipped his hand underneath to get a better feel, but was stopped by a small hand.

The blue eyes he had come to love shined like sapphire when she leered up at him, obvious seductive thoughts already rushing in and out of her mind. "Upstairs. Now."

***********

The sheets beneath them were silk, soft and luxurious to the touch. Vegeta slowly, gently kissed his wife, tasting her with a teasing tongue. Releasing her lips, he licked and kissed his way down her quivering body, stopping shortly at each breast, suckling each hardened nipple. He smirked as she let out several gasps, and tightened her grip on his upper arms. Lowering his lips, he placed his tongue between her legs, and forced his tongue into her moist insides.

Bulma moaned with ecstasy, and tightened her legs around his upper torso, arching up her hips. "Oh," she groaned silently. She could feel something inside her tightening, filling her with pleasure. She kept quiet by biting her lower lip, not wanting to wake her kids. _The man has a magic mouth._ But she wanted more. "Ve-Vegeta. M-More," was all she could manage.

The prince obeyed and quickly moved his mouth back to her lips, and giving her a quick kiss before driving, quite forcibly, into her.

She screamed, but it was muffled by the man's mouth over hers. Her moans of pleasure were matched with each stroke, as he drove deep inside her, reaching a place no other man could before.

Vegeta was concentrating like crazy, trying his best not to rush it, trying to enjoy every minute. Just her cries alone were enough to set him over, and he didn't want to end it yet. He wanted her to enjoy every minute, too. And deep down, he knew he was proving himself to her. That he was better than Yamcha. At everything.

Soon, the soft, gentle beat was replaced by the familiar hard strokes of the Sayian Prince as he succumbed to his feral sense of nature. His grunts came faster and longer, turning into soft groans, which vibrated her throat as he nuzzled her neck.

It hurt her at first, like it usually did, but it was soon replaced by utter pleasure. She would never admit it to anyone how much she liked it rough, but she enjoyed it to the point of lunacy. "Oh God!" She yelped softly, feeling both Vegeta's lips on her breasts, and his manhood thrusting deep inside her. Her abdomen tightened, and she cried with ecstasy as she came.

Vegeta was a few steps behind her, coming deep inside her with a loud groan, before collapsing beside her, not wanting to squish her with his weight.

They laid there, listening to each other pant heavily, too tired to talk, too tired to move for the rest of the night. "Bulma…?" Vegeta was the first to talk. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course." She always loved the way he asked if she was alright when they finished. As if she was some sort of delicate flower. Hell, maybe she was, especially compared to that monster of power. "Are you?"

He hesitated before answering with a simple, "Yes."

A quick glance at the alarm clock informed them that it was 3:00 A.M. The prince subdued a yawn before turning on his side to face his wife. "Want me to turn off the lights?" He asked, sitting up already.

She barely nodded, eyes drooping with sleep. "Yea-Go 'head," she muttered, pulling the blanket over her head.

Vegeta stood to his feet, feeling quite exhausted himself. Before shutting off the light, he pulled on a pair of boxer shorts. He shut off the light, and left the room, silently closing the door behind him.

The house was asleep for the night, the only sounds were snores coming from the kid's bedrooms, soft breathing from Bulma, and the heavy wind outside forcing itself against the windows. He smiled to himself, thinking of his loving family momentarily, then his mind went back to its original plan.

Silently, he crept down the blood-red carpeted steps, wincing every time one groaned under his weight. _Like I'm that fat, _he grumbled in his mind. He knew the minute that he would pick his feet up and float downstairs, Trunks would sense his chi and come running down. So he had to snake his way down the staircase.

Several minutes and creaky steps later, Vegeta finally made it to the landing, and walked into the kitchen. The linoleum tiles were cold under his bare feet as he tiptoed across the floor, to the phone laying on the hook. _They may be sleeping. But I have to know. _

*************

By the time Goku had teleported his wife to the house, Chichi was fast asleep. She was cradled in the tall Sayian's arms, her head rested against the sculpted chest. Soft snores and murmuring escapes her lips.

He sneaked into the living room, being careful not to wake the youngest sleeping upstairs. Quietly, he crept up to the bedroom and placed her in the large bed, and returned back to the living room to shut the open front door. It wasn't until he checked on his seven year old son to see if he was doing okay, that he finally allowed himself to collapse on the couch.

He sighed, thinking back to the hospital, the look in his wife's eyes when she had came out. _I could be overreacting. The exhaustion could just have made it look as though she had bad news…yes that's it. I bet it's nothing to worry about._

Silence overleapt the small house, giving off a sensation of emptiness. The house was old, and usually creaked and squeaked all night. But then, it was as still as a brick wall. Goku swallowed, afraid to make a sound, afraid to think too much. The pressures of the day were starting to set in.

The phone rang, making the Sayian jump, heart pulsing. It sat on the oak table, jarring slightly, as another rang rocketed through the house. Clearing his throat, he answered it. "Hello?" He whispered.

"Kakarott?" Came the prince's voice.

_Of all the people. _"Vegeta, I can't talk. Everyone is asleep-"

"I waited in that damn hospital so long my back is weeping with pain. I think I deserve some information."

Goku held his breath and counted to ten, trying not to snap at the older man. "I don't know anything, either. When she wakes up tomorrow, I will tell you. Now go to sleep and don't call back until tomorrow." He slammed the phone down, and tried desperately not to break something, or to breakdown and cry.

This attitude was abnormal for the human-lived Sayian, he usually was pretty happy-go-lucky. But the possibility that his son could be…that his son might…His stomach suddenly lurched, and he ran to the back porch.

Violently, he puked over the railing, into Chichi's rose bush. His throat burned as the acidic fluid raced up, stomach still churning almost angrily. The taste was bad enough to send him into another set of convulsions, until he was finally able to calm down and take a breather.

He sat on the lawn chair, rubbing his upset stomach, grimacing at the horrible taste plastered onto his tongue. _If he really is…going, then how could I deal with it? How could I bear to lose him…again? I couldn't-wouldn't-forgive myself if he did…_

*Author's After-Thought* I know Goku's part was sorta short in this chapter, but I promise he will get more time. And I also promise that things will start to get a little more dramatic soon!! JJJ Again, sorry for the short chapter, and again, thank you so much for your nicey nice reviews(I even like the criticizing ones *cough* FanFicMogul *cough* No, but you know I love you!!) Okay, I am going to go now before I start to babble. Bye!!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE- Unknowing

Chichi woke the next morning, feeling disorientated. _Wha- How did I get home?_ She sat up in bed, alarmed, when the memories of the night before came crashing back. _My son…My husband!_ Bolting out of bed, she left the room and dashed down the steps, finding her youngest on the couch, watching T.V, chowing down on a bowl of cereal. Milk dribbled down his chin, pieces of cereal falling on the worn couch.

_Goku first, Goten later. Must resist urge to yell at messy child- _"Goten! What did I tell you about eating on the couch?!" She yelled louder than she wanted.

The little boy jumped, and glanced at his mother with round eyes. "M-Mommy! You scared me!" He paused and grinned a famous Son smile. "Cool hair! You look like a rocker, Mom!"

Chichi grimaced at the thought of how her rats' nest of a hair-do was looking, but she knew there was more important things to worry about. "Goten, where's Daddy?"

He pointed to the kitchen with a dripping spoon, droplets of milk splashing on the once-clean carpet. "He's out there, somewhere. Maybe on the porch?"

"Yes. Good boy. Clean up your mess, please. For Mommy?" Chichi left her son, for the kitchen, and was devastated at the sight on the counters. Milk and cereal were everywhere, falling onto the wooden floor. She resisted the urge to scream and clean up the mess, and retreated to the back porch, where her husband was asleep on one of the lawn chairs.

She sighed and kissed his cheek, watching as he stammered something incomprehensible, and his eyelids fluttered. "Hnh?" He grumbled, before fully opening his chocolate brown eyes. "Chi?"

"Yes, hon." She placed herself on the chair beside him, and enjoyed the warm breeze that blew over her mostly bare body. The endless yard that surrounded their house was a bountiful supply of beauty she could've swore the Gods had made it themselves. Trees of apples, and peaches grew plentiful, amongst the blueberry shrubs and strawberry vines. The air always smelled so sweet during the spring, she about melted with the joy of it.

A gentle, strong hand clasped over hers, and all the joy left. Her heart fell to her feet, her throat felt as if she had swallowed some wool. She remembered why she was looking for her husband to begin with. Heaving another sigh, she sat up and looked Goku straight in the eyes. _Should I just tell him now? Out of the blue? Maybe it'll be best to wait for a more appropriate moment._ "Goku…How are you?"

"Tired." He smiled into his wife's dark eyes. "Achy. How are you? You passed out last night, Chi. Have you been getting enough sleep lately?"

"I sleep enough," she insisted, studying the Sayian. _Is he purposely dodging the subject? Why hasn't he asked me yet? Maybe he already knows…_ "Just what happened last night, with Gohan, it took a lot out of me."

His facial expressions seemed to shut down, no emotion getting through. The patio cement floor suddenly became very interesting as he stared down at it, blank eyes moving as if he were looking for something.

"Goku?"

No response.

"Goku, honey.?" Still no response. He didn't move a muscle, just kept staring at the ground with those blank, searching eyes. No twitching, no movement whatsoever. "Goku!?" She tried to keep the hysteria out of her voice as she watched her husband with utter fear. Jumping off the chair, she shook her husband. "Snap out of it, Goku! You're creeping me out!"

Finally, the man looked up at her and blinked, staring at her as if he had never seen her before. Suddenly, his face grew pale, and some words gurgled out of his mouth before he fell off the chair onto the hard cement floor, unconscious.

Before she realized what she was doing, Chichi let out an Earth rattling shriek that brought out her youngest son, bowl still clutched in hand. "Mommy! What's wrong?!" He glanced down at his father. "Is Daddy sleeping on the floor?"

************

The strange change in chi caught Piccolo's attention. It was Goku's, no doubt, but it was starting to act weird. It raised sharply, decreased a bit, increased to previous state, and dropped altogether. Then, it started to feel as if it were circling, spinning through the air like a crazed carousal.

Dende came rushing out, obviously flustered by the strange acting energy. "Piccolo, what's going on?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you, kid." The elder Namekian honed his senses to the east-west, which is where the fucked up chi was coming from. "It's not Gohan this time, thank the Gods…I mean, thank _you_."

The young Earth God grinned, always a little bashful when the other Namekian teased him about his status. "Who's is it, then?"

"Goku's. I think he may be losing his mind. Remember when Vegeta was possessed by that Bobidi creature? How screwed up his chi started acting? Goku's is similar, though not exactly the same."

"I don't think Goku is evil enough to be possessed by him, anyways."

"Very true." Piccolo felt the energy calm down, stabilize, then subdue to normal levels. "He passed out. Shall we go and see what the fuss is about?"

"You go. I'll keep an eye on things," Dende said, always the faithful God of Earth. He smiled at the older alien. "Fill me in on the details?"

"Of course." Piccolo looked down onto the Earth below, always awed by the unfathomable distance the tower Lookout laid above the ground. "I'll be back shortly. If any of those idiots-"

"Piccolo! They're our friends!"

"If any of those 'friends' come along, tell them to wait five minutes." The Namekian took off the platform, dive-bombing to the land underneath. His cape billowed back as air forced against it. The familiar heavy pull of gravity pulled him down quickly, wrapping its claws around him and yanking him like a rag doll. For the average person, this would result in imminent death, though the fall would certainly take a long time. However, he, as many as the others did, had a cheat against Mother Nature and her blasted gravity.

When he was far enough down, enough to see the peaks of mountain tops and skyscrapers in the distance, he released a minor amount of chi. Just enough to let him screech to a halting stop. Sweat formed on his brow as he raised his energy just a bit more, which gave him an abundant amount to fly. His next destination, the Son residence, was more than three days away. He would be there in three hours. A smirk fell on his lips, as he thought of the countless ways these humans have thought of getting to places quicker. _And here we are, showing them up left and right._ The thought was strangely satisfying.

**************

Vegeta was at the Son house way before Piccolo (or the Green Bean, as he amusingly referred to him as) was attempting to leave the Lookout. He had felt the strange, circling chi, and automatically reacted to it, wanting to get the information right off the bat this time.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" He asked as he landed in the back yard, watching Kakarott's woman try and drag the clown inside. With futile efforts, of course.

"I really wish I knew," she muttered, dropping the tall man's legs. "Damn." She crossed her arms under her breasts, wondering what to do next. "I guess I could get the extra blanket, force a pillow under that big of head of his."

"Or you could let me carry the bastard inside," Vegeta said, matter-of-factly, annoyed at the woman for being too stubborn to ask him.

"I don't need your help, jerk-"

"Yes you do. Now move." He pushed her out of the way, and picked up the younger man, cringing on how heavy he was. _He really needs to lose weight. _"What do you feed this man?"

"What do you think?! You've seen the way he eats all the damn time!" Chichi opened the kitchen door, and stood out of the way as the prince carried in her husband.

_Used to be a time when they were all forced to carry _me. _How, and when, did this all get so backwards?_ He threw the fellow alien onto the old tan couch, making a face when a mouse ran from underneath it.

"Ewww, a mouse!!!" Chichi exclaimed, kicking at it, trying to stomp the poor thing's guts out.

With a quick swipe, he grabbed the rodent in his hand and threw it an open window. "When exactly did he pass out?" He asked, getting to the point of him even being there.

"Well, I started to tell him about Gohan, why it made me so worn out last night, and he just…fell over. Point-blank." She shrugged her petite shoulders, as if it were nothing, but the prince saw the hurt in her brown eyes.

"Must have been too much for the id-I mean, for a father." _As if I had any goddamn clue what the hell she was talking about. _"What is the deal with Gohan?"

She shuddered, and those muddy eyes shined for a split second before the stubborn wall closed over them. "Come with me to the kitchen. Please."

"Fine." With one last look at the unconscious man on the sofa, he turned back to watch the woman lead the way into the small kitchen.

It was dainty, with wooden walls and floors. A small stove sat in one corner, next to a long counter-top, sink, dishwasher, and cupboards bolted onto the wall above the sink. In the middle was yet another set of wooden objects. A medium sized table and four chairs.

Chichi sat at one chair, and Vegeta remained standing, feeling just a tad uncomfortable. Again, he fell into his inner instincts and resumed his defensive stance. Arms crossed, feet firmly set on the ground, eyebrows knitted together in the tight V (which Bulma would often say stood for Vegeta, since he is so egotistical, but not around him. He was angry with her after he found out about it).

"My Gohan, my first born child, has been diagnosed with…" she choked on some tears, unable to hold them back anymore. The prince shifted uncomfortably. "Diagnosed with some sort of disease…it is a very rare disease…" Tears fell down her face, pausing after each sentence to let out a heart-wrenching sob. "So rare, it doesn't even have a name yet. Th-They're going to name it a-after Go-Go-Go." She threw her face into her hands. "Gohan," she whimpered, voice muffled by her hands.

Vegeta noticed the ring on her left finger then, how it glistened under the sunlight pouring into the large windows. _From what I know, they had the oldest not long after they got married…What should I do? Comfort her? Leave? Both?_ He placed a hand on her head, feeling the silky soft knotted hair. "Chichi…could you try and finish, please?" A Sayian (except ones that have fallen on their blasted head) usually are not good with dealing with emotions such as these. The prince was no exception of the rule. He was the definition behind it.

She cleared her throat, and attempted to talk. "It's a muscle deterioration disease. His muscle are slowly wasting away, for reason yet unknown. They…they have to do some X rays and get back to me."

"How do they know that his muscles are deteriorating?" Vegeta asked, finally taking a seat at the table. "Was he not just diagnosed?"

The brunette wiped the hot tears from her flushed cheeks. "It-it takes place pretty quickly. Happens almost instantly. He-they said that-that he most likely won't s-survive-" she choked on a sob- "M-my baby!"

Vegeta leaned back on the chair, arms crossed. _Diseases don't just come out of nowhere. Is it contagious? Do these idiot doctors even have the slightest clue? _"Woman. Do you think I could take a look myself."

Chichi looked up at him, eyes glistening with tears. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Your son. Can I perhaps see him? Maybe take Namek with me."

"I-I don't see why not. B-But just don't disturb him. Th-the doctors say not to get him to wah-work up."

"Right. Of course. I'll call Bulma over, so you won't be alone." Vegeta stood from the table and pulled out his cell that the blue-haired woman made him carry around. He left a message on her voice mail, telling her to come to the Son house immediately.

He opened the front door to leave, only to collide with the green man himself. "Watch where you're going, damn it!" Vegeta growled, pushing Piccolo back.

"You ran into me. Now move, Shorty. Where is Son?"

Vegeta simply jerked a thumb to the couch, where the unconscious man laid. "But he's the least of our worries. We need to see that brat of Kakarott's. I have to know more about this disease of his."

The Namekian gave him a quizzical look, but followed him out the door anyways. "You better fill me out on these details on the way there, Vegeta."

"No, I thought I was going to tell you absolutely nothing, but make you come with me anyway, for the hell of it," the prince grumbled sarcastically, floating into the air. "Despite all you're worldly knowledge with shit like this."

"No one likes a sarcastic person." Piccolo leaped into the sky, coming behind the Sayian.

Vegeta smirked down at him as they flew up higher, behind the clouds. "Then you must really hate yourself."

**********

Bulma walked into the small house, to find a sleeping Goku and a crying Chichi. Instantly she was at her old friend's side. "Hon, what's wrong?"

"Di-Didn't Vegeta tell you y-yet?"

"No," Bulma answered with a shake of her head. "He's been acting a little strange lately…What's going on? Where's the kids?"

Chichi sniffled, and managed enough energy to sit up and wipe the tears away. "Gohan is dying."

"Oh my," the heiress whispered, putting a hand to her mouth. "From what?"

"Muscle deterioration. Ve-Very rare," was all she could bring herself to say. She would breakdown all over again if she had to tell the whole story again. "Your hus-husband went to see him, with Pi-Piccolo."

"Shh," Bulma said comfortably, as she wrapped an arm around the younger woman's shoulders. "Want me to make you some tea, honey?"

Chichi barely nodded, as she put her head into her hands. "Maybe some ibuprofen."

"Coming up."

************

They landed at the hospital, this time Vegeta making the wiser decision to land behind it, which was nearly clustered with trees and garbage. "Don't you think you'll make a scene looking like that?" He asked, looking at the tall alien.

"Yeah, like you look so normal, resembling a matchstick."

The prince scowled at him.

"Leave it be. It wouldn't be the first time they've seen a green man. I was at how many tournaments?"

"Shut up and go." Vegeta pushed the man forward, walking close behind. "Annoying little…" he grumbled under his breath.

The strange couple stepped from behind the crummy hospital, and entered the front door. A green-haired woman sat at a metal, cluttered desk, furiously typing away on a computer keyboard. She looked up, saw Piccolo, and nearly screamed. The Sayian reacted quickly, and cupped a hand over her mouth, a hand gently grabbed her throat. "We don't want any trouble," Vegeta growled in her ear. "Just tell me where Son Gohan's room is and we'll be on our way." he paused, thinking, then added, "Call security and I will find you and kill you. Understand?"

She nodded her head as well as she could, eyes wide with fear and shock. The prince released her. "He's in Room 182, on the second floor."

They nodded and left the receptionist, walking down the empty corridor. The walls were gray with years of grime, bare bulbs hanging from wires on the worn-out ceilings. "This place is the short-stop to hell," the Namekian whispered, and a shiver ran up Vegeta's spine. He ignored it.

At the end of the hall was an elevator, looking more dangerous by the second. The inside walls were dented, a mirror cracked at the back of it. There was even a handprint, small like a child's, black with dirt. "I'm thinking the stairs."

"Good plan."

Though the stairs were as about in good shape as the rest of the hospital, they were a hell of a lot better than the elevator of death. On the way up, a rat ran pass them, fur filthy with dirt and God knows what else. A smell of antiseptic and piss filled the stairwell forcing Vegeta to hold his breath. "This place is the definition of Disgust."

"Pansy."

"Screw you."

"I'll pass on that. Thanks anyways."

"You're such a dick."

"Look who's talking."

The stairs led up to two thick metal doors, with a sign declaring, "Terminally Ill Patients. Show respect, keep voices down and all noise making electronics shut off. Security will escort from the area anyone who does not heed to these rules. Thank you."

Vegeta saw Piccolo swallow uneasily, and start to fidget with his cape before crossing his arms. _This may be the first time I have seen that man act to…nervous. Then again, I have to remember what Gohan means-meant- to him._ "You ready, Namek?"

"Of course," the green man lied. "Aren't you?"

"No, I came all the way here because I love this shitty building. Now go."

The Namekian glowered down at his old 'friend' and opened the heavy doors, kicking aside the wooden door stop. His partner followed close behind.

**************

Goku slowly woke, the familiar living room ceiling spinning in a slow, dreadful spin. He grimaced, and clenched his eyes shut, as his stomach churned with uneasiness. The taste of vomit was still fresh in his mouth. Slowly, he sat up, holding his head with his hands, attempting to keep it from exploding.

"Chichi! Goku's awake!" Bulma shouted excitedly, pulling the other woman into the room. "Son! Are you okay?"

"Yeah…little sore, though. Feel like I got a hangover or something'," he mumbled, finally forcing his eyes open. His wife and friend weaved in and out of focus, all the while spinning out of control. "Chichi. I. Am. Going. To-" The Sayian turned his head away from the women to puke on the living room floor, splattering the dark red carpet with pink, chunky vomit.

Bulma jumped back with a loud shriek, as Chichi ran to his aid, rubbing his arched back. "Goku, honey, what's wrong? Please-don't be sick, too!"

"I-I'm not dying, Chi," he replied, sitting up and hugging his wife to his chest. "I'm just sick…with grief."

"I know," the brunette whispered, still stroking his back. "Me, too."

Smiling sadly, Bulma left the house, wondering exactly what was going on. _I feel a little left out here. How long has Gohan been sick, and why am I just finding out? How could my husband, of all people, not tell me what was going on? And just where the hell is he now?_

To be continued…

***********

_+Author's After-thought+ _Well, of course I'm going to babble again! Are you surprised? Shouldn't be! First off, I, again, will thank everyone for you're nicey nice reviews. You're all awesome!! GO YOUSE!! Second, the name of this chapter may be a little sketchy, but I couldn't think of anything else to call it, so yeah…but it makes sense if you think about it!! Third and lastly (Is 'lastly' even a word? Sounds funny K) I promise the story will start to make more sense, and get more involved soon. You gotta give it time, man! These things can't be rushed!! (P.S-this chapter is looonnnggg! You're welcome! Makes up for the last chapter, yes it does!)JJJ


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX- Mind Tricks

The teenage half-breed laid on the bed, squirming uncomfortably under the thin hospital sheets. His energy was completely zapped, it seemed, he could hardly find enough to open his eyes, much less lift his head up, which had begun to slide off the lumpy pillow.

A long tube snaked its way from the IV, into the crook of his arm. Another tube took care of his excretions, for the muscle deterioration had taken his ability to use the restroom at will.

On the left side of the bed, was a mirror that took up the whole wall. Unwillingly, he could look at himself in it, both sickened, yet perversely curious about the image. In just the two days that he had been there, he had grown horribly pale, his veins like blue and purple worms, shockingly visible under his skin. He couldn't see any change in muscle just yet, but the doctors had told him it would come shortly.

_I wonder where everyone is. Is Videl alright? Is everyone else alright? I feel so tired…But I don't want to sleep. What if I died in my sleep, and missed my chance to say goodbye?_

Again, he felt his chi sharply rise, sending a wave of searing pain throughout his body. All he could do is keep his eyes closed until it would spike down again. The sensation of fire burned under his skin, in his muscle, behind his eyes. Agony washed over him like a blanket of embers.

Not long after, the pain ceased, and his energy sank down to dangerous levels. A racking cough spread up from his lungs, and out of his mouth. He choked it out, feeling the blood drip down his chin. He cursed at not having the luxury of lifting his hand to wipe it off.

When the door creaked open, he offered a small, tight grin at the familiar faces, before forcing out another cough and mouthful of blood.

***********

Piccolo nearly growled when he saw his student (son) on that bed, gagging on his own blood. He paced over to Gohan's side, and bit back tears as he saw the deathly pale face. "Gohan, where is your doctor?" He whispered, gripping the teen's hand.

"Not-Here," Gohan managed through red, dripping lips, pausing between the words. "Can't-Talk."

"Shh, okay. Don't talk, I get it." The Namekian felt angry and utterly upset at the same time. He knew he shouldn't blame anyone, it wasn't anyone's fault…

Vegeta walked up to the other side of the child he sometimes referred to as his 'nephew,' since he would never have any of his own, and he considered his father a sort of brother, to make up for the loss of his own so many years ago. "Boy, we need some info for medical and safety reasons, where the hell is your doctor?"

Piccolo growled at the Sayian. "Vegeta, for God's sake! He's fucken dying and you're yelling at him?"

"Calm down, Namek. Apologies. I'll go find him myself." The prince turned his back to them, and left the room, telling himself he wasn't leaving just so he didn't have to look at that once powerful teenage laying so pitiful on that hospital bed.

A man walked past the Sayian, wearing a white lab coat and a stethoscope around his neck. Vegeta reached out a hand and gripped his wrist.

The doctor jumped and looked at him with slight terror in his eyes. "S-Sir, please, show some respect, th-these people are dying-"

"Calm down," Vegeta hissed in a low voice. "I just need to talk to you, about Son Gohan?"

Relief washed over the stranger and let out an audible sigh. "Okay, come with me to my office-uh-what is your name?"

The Sayian thought before answering, "Simon."

"Right. This way, Simon." The doctor walked on down the empty hallway, where the absent sounds of the dying drenched the walls with utter silence. His loafers clicked too loudly on the tiled floor, followed by the soft steps of the moccasins of Vegeta.

They turned a sharp left, and stepped into a small room with a overly cluttered desk. The doctor sat behind it, and beckoned for the prince to sit at the rusted, metal chair on the opposite side. "Are you a relative of the child?"

"Yes, my nephew."

"I see. Well, let me start with this. I am terribly sorry this is happening to your nephew, but I can't legally share any information with you unless you're the father or mother of said child. However, if you were to try and get his parents here, I could release the information to them, and they can tell you-"

"No, I want answers now, or I'll kill you and everyone else here on this floor." Vegeta sat back and smirked. "They'll die, anyways."

The man in front of him was at lost with words, blue eyes wide with confusion and terror. "S-Sir, don't make me call security."

He leaned forward and stared the doctor directly, glaring daggers with his jet black eyes. "Go ahead, it's your life. End it however you please."

"You-You don't scare me, Simon."

"Don't I?"

"N-No."

_Earthlings are idiots. I'll have to get my information some other way_. "Fine. You called my bluff. I'll leave peacefully." He smirked again. "Before I go, could you possibly tell me your name?"

"Dr. Rych." His face was pale with fright, but his eyes had shrunk to normal size. "Why?"

"For a human, you have nerves of steel. Most would have been melted into a quivering puddle of pathetic sweat by now. You have my respect."

Dr. Rych watched the strange man leave his office with a slam of his door, and sighed a large breath of relief. He hadn't been breathing much the short few minutes he was in the room with him. "Wh-What did he mean by, for an Earthling?"

Piccolo was still clutching his student's wrist when Vegeta came striding back in. The Sayian didn't look too concerned, so he figured he had the info. "Did you find the doctor?"

"I did. His name is Dr. Rych."

"I don't give a shit about his name. What all did he tell you?"

"Jack shit. Call Kakarott in that mind-voodoo crap, and tell him to come. We can't do this without him."

"Do what?"

Vegeta grinned demonically. "For someone who's supposed to know it all, you can be pretty stupid sometimes."

****************

-Son. Are you busy?-

~Piccolo? What's going on? I felt Vegeta doing that creepy chi-thing. Where are you?~

-The hospital. We need you to come here. These doctors won't tell us anything.-

~Tell you guys what? I thought Chichi already told you about the condition?~

-She did, but there is still more to know. Hurry here, Son.-

~I'm on my way.~

****************

Goku ran inside the hospital, dashing pass the receptionist, creating a whirlwind that blew down the papers stacked on her desk and knocked down a precarious perched pile of books.

Before he could stop in time, he slammed into the door of Room 282, knocking it over and falling down with it. "Ow…"

"Clown, get up." He heard Vegeta grumble through the ringing in his ears. "Stop screwing around."

Goku forced himself to his feet, offered the prince a scowl, before turning to Piccolo. "What's up-" He paused as his eyes came across his oldest son. "Gohan…? Is that really you?"

The teen just barely twitched his head in a small nod, before grinning tightly. Pain wrinkled the corners of his eyes, and his taut, gray mouth. On his ghost-white chin, a line of bright red blood ran down his jaw, and neck. "Dad."

Goku gently shoved the green alien out of the way, and grabbed his son's hand. "You look horrible, kiddo."

The oldest half-Sayian struggled to reply, but only came up with a hacking cough and an eye full of pain filled tears.

"Don't talk, Go-Go. I got it." The tall Sayian placed a hand on his son's forehead and entered his mind.

* * *

_The world was bleak, colored in black and white. It looked a little like Namek did when it was on the verge of exploding, only the shaking was gone, and there was no Freeza._

_ "Gohan? Are you here?" Goku cried out, his voice suddenly hoarse, chest constricted and lungs deprived of breath. "Gohan?!"_

_ "Over here, Dad," Gohan called, waving his hand from a high cliff. He didn't look sick at all, as he smiled up at his father._

_ The Sayian landed next to his son, and embraced him, cringing with emotional agony as he noticed he couldn't really feel it. More like a distant, dream-like touch. This place is a utter nightmare, Goku thought with a shiver. "You don't look so bad in here, kiddo."_

_ "I know. Don't let it fool you, though. I'm dying."_

_ "Don't say that. You're going to be fine we'll get a Senzu-"_

_ "You know they don't cure diseases."_

_ Goku shoved his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes momentarily, trying to breathe the stale, empty air around him. His breath came out raspy and slow, lungs dry and airless. "I feel…weird here."_

_ "You're experiencing some of my conditions, like the heart constrictions and breath loss. Don't worry, you'll be fine."_

_ "Okay." He looked over his child and smiled. "When did you become so handsome?"_

_ Gohan was surprised at first for his dad to say something so simple at a difficult moment, until he realized the deliberate change of subject. "I was always this handsome. Must have got in from Mom, eh?"_

_ "Hell no, that's Sexy Sayian Son blood you got flowing through your veins, boy-o. I mean, just look at me, I'm model material."_

_ "Right, but that doesn't mean you're conceited or anything." Gohan returned the smile and sat down on the rocky ground._

_ Goku joined him, crossing his legs like a child at story time in pre-school. "So, um, why did you chose Namek?"_

_ "Actually, I was doing a sort of tour on my life when you invaded my mind-" He winked at his father to let him know he was joking. "This was a pretty dramatic time for me. For all of us."_

_ "It was. It was technically the first time we teamed up with Vegeta, huh? You and Krillin?"_

_ "Yep. That was scary, we had no idea if he was going to turn on us at the end and kill us. It was horrible. And you were still at Earth, healing from the wounds he gave you. Who would've thought he'd be here with us, now, visiting me in the hospital…Calling me his adopted nephew." Gohan chuckled to himself. _

_ Goku stared up at him. "He called you his nephew?"_

_ "Yeah, when Piccolo went to get me a drink, though he wasn't supposed to-he read my mind and refused to let the doctor say what I could and couldn't have. Vegeta didn't get really mushy about it, but just let me know in that blunt way he was that I meant a lot to him and he saw me as a nephew cuz he never had the chance to get some from his sibling." He grinned. "Didn't know he had any siblings."_

_ "I didn't know I had any until Raditz came and stole you," Goku laughed, and his son joined him. "But I'm glad it all worked out in the end. Sometimes, I wish I could have somehow got to know him better. He was my brother, ya know?"_

_ Gohan's eyes brightened. "Dad, why don't you wish him back with the Dragon Balls?"_

_ "Nah, I don't think that would be such a good idea…" _

_ Goku felt a sudden tug on his mind, and grinned, scratching his head. "Sorry, son. Looks I may have been a little too long." He stood up, and helped up the half-breed. "I guess this is good-bye, huh?"_

_ "Yeah. But, you know, maybe you could come back…you know, before I…go."_

_ Goku nodded and held his oldest child for a minute. "Maybe I won't have to come back. Ever think of that?"_

_ His son replied with a shrug and smile. "Maybe you're right."_

_ "Of course I'm right. You're father is always right, it's the law." He hugged the teen once more, before putting two fingers to his forehead. With a wave, he was gone in a shimmering illusion._

******************

He reappeared in the dreary hospital (mentally), and felt the pull of emotion tugging at his mind again. Despair poured through his heart as he, once again, saw his son laying pale and- I can't say it I can't say. "I love you, son," he whispered, before swiftly turning and leaving the place before Gohan saw his tears.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN- Angry Man Thoughts**

** _What wasted effort. I get that blasted clown in the room and takes a mind trip. Then leaves without another word, and he won't answer the damn cell phone. If that God-forsaken woman is going to make me carry that annoying device, why the hell isn't anyone else going to respond to it? I might as well throw it away._**

** Vegeta landed in the Capsule Corp's large, fenced in yard, to find Bulma sitting at the pool, wrapped in a towel. "Bulma. You look relaxed." He couldn't help but feel angry at her. _While that boy is dying in the hospital, she is laying there, enjoying the fucking good life. _**

** "Do I know you?" She said, looking over her sunglasses. "This is private property, sir. Please leave."**

** "You're fucking hilarious. What did I do this time?"**

** She sat up, tearing off her towel and throwing down her sunglasses. A small bikini was revealed, and the prince was slightly distracted before he remembered that he was in trouble. "Well, let's go down the list, shall we? First of all, you've been gone for five hours! Just where the hell were you?!"**

** "The hospital."**

** "Oh yeah, that brings me to Number two on the list. Why didn't you bother to tell me about Gohan? You left a freaking message telling me to come over to see Chichi. You couldn't tell me then what the hell was going on?!"**

** Vegeta clenched his jaw, but kept his composure in line. Instinctively, he crossed his arms and firmly set his feet on the ground. "I didn't think it would be respective to give you such information over a fuc-over something as simple as a voice-mail." **

** "Mmhmm. Good excuse. What else do you have? You're were off on some alien planet and it just slipped your mind?"**

** "Did you take a special course on how to be such a great bitch, or was this something learned on the way?"**

** Bulma retaliated with a slap across his face, and stomped away angrily. "I hope you burn in hell!" She yelled from over her shoulder, before slamming the patio door behind her. She opened a window, and continued her tirade. "And you can forget about sleeping in the house for the night!!"**

** The prince let out a yell of frustration and headed back for the clouded sky. His mind was a spinning carousel of anger as he forced all his chi out into a fury of energy. He felt the slight stinging and hyperkinesis of ascending to the next level, then the next. As Super Sayian 2, he fled the sky, a yellow trail of electricity following him.**

** _I am getting to the point when control is slipping. I care about her, that much is true, but she seems to enjoy treating me like crap, and I'll be damned if I will let anyone treat me that way. Never again. _**

**_ Maybe I was a little short tempered with her, which added fuel to the fire, but did she have to go as far as lock me out of the damn house? She seemed to be acting quite defensive for some reason, which brings me back to the Yamcha thing. Maybe I shouldn't be trusting her after all._**

**_ Or maybe you should stop being so paranoid._**

**_ Who asked you? _Vegeta forced his subconscious to the back where it belonged, and continued his mental monologue. _I wouldn't go as far as love, I'm not even sure what that is, but she definitely is a big part of me. Since we got married, we haven't spent that much time from one another. Perhaps this night apart will do us some good? Or maybe it will give her a chance to see how much more happier she'll be without me. After all, she did tell me to burn in hell. Which I have done twice, already, and all things considering, it isn't that bad. And it is starting to look better and better everyday._**

***************

** It was past midnight when Vegeta finally returned back to Capsule Corp. after a long time of venting and training at a far away desert. The lights were still on in the large building, and briefly wondered if she had stayed awake for him. He crept to the back window and peered inside.**

** No one was inside the kitchen, and it looked like the coast was clear. _I can't believe I have to break into my own damn house. This is ridiculous!_ Silently, he opened the small window and managed to push himself inside.**

** Deliberately slamming the window behind him, hoping he woke her up, knowing she couldn't get him out of the house even if she called the police. **

** "Dad?" A came from the living room, followed by the pitter patter of two pairs of footsteps. Bulla and Trunks came running in the kitchen, both clad in their feetsie pajamas. "Where've you been, Dad?" Trunks asked.**

** "Out. Why aren't you two in bed?"**

** "We're waiting for Mommy to get home," Bulla answered. "I can't sleep without her or you to read me to sleep!"**

** "And she won't leave me alone unless she goes to sleep," Trunks added, receiving a glare from his little sister. "Okay, and I want to hear a story, too," he gave in a little sheepishly, seemingly a bit ashamed of still wanting to be read to sleep.**

** Vegeta smiled down at the two of them, but the back of his mind was on high alert. _Where could she go this late? Is she hurt, did she break her ankle and got stranded somewhere, possibly looking for me? What if she's hurt because of me? Damn it. _"Alright, brats. Upstairs, I'll read you both a story."**

** They both cheered and ran upstairs in a frenzy, shoving each other out of the way. Their father followed behind silently, lost in thought.**

** "What do you think is going on with him and Mom?" Trunks whispered to his sister as they jumped into the bedroom they shared for safety reasons. Bulma felt better knowing Trunks was protecting his sister should anything happen.**

** "I heard them yelling in the backyard, and Mommy told him to burn in you-know-where. Daddy swore a lot, like he always does."**

** "Whaddya think the fight was about?"**

** "Something about the hospital and Daddy being late. I think he's sick."**

** "And Mom is yelling at him for it?!"**

** Bulla shrugged as she climbed onto her bed, which was covered by rainbow sheets and matching comforter, both neatly tucked in. **

** Trunks jumped into his own bed, a mess of navy blue sheets and a stained black blanket. "Well, I don't think that's right of her, do you?"**

** "Maybe, I don't know. We don't know if Daddy is really sick or not. Maybe he's cheating on her with a nurse, like on the soap opera Mommy watches sometimes!"**

** Trunks shook his head, and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when their father walked inside, carrying three books. **

** "I have three books from the library, you guys must pick from them." Vegeta held up the first one. _Please don't pick this one. _"Cinderella?" He dropped that one on a cluttered chair, and propped up the second one. "Magic Tree House book-"**

** "Which one?"**

** "Twister on Tuesday." He put that on the Cinderella book and held up the last one. "And this one is-wait a minute. Sorry, I brought the dictionary on accident."**

** Trunks and Bulla exchanged secretive glances and grins. "Read us that one, Dad. The dictionary."**

** "Yeah, Daddy, I wanna hear that one!"**

** Vegeta stared at them momentarily, and sighed as he picked up the Webster Dictionary. He cleared his throat and turned to the first page. "Aardvark- a burrowing mammal with a long snout, powerful claws, long tongue, and heavy tail." **

*****************

** The prince had gotten to the word crypt (underground chamber) when the brats finally fell asleep. Quickly, he fled the room and dashed down the steps, making a quick mental note to never accidentally grab the dictionary again.**

** Above the fire place, the blasted cuckoo clock that Goku had gotten them as a wedding gift (and Vegeta absolutely hated him for doing it) went off, telling him that it was midnight. **_**The woman is usually in bed by now, fast asleep. Where the hell is she? Should I go and look for her-**_

** Vegeta sat on the couch and let out a string of curses. **_**I need to stop acting like an idiot and get my shit together. She's out a little late and I automatically fear the worse? What the hell?! I've never been this overprotective before-that fucker Yamcha. I don't trust him worth shit. What if she's out with-**_

** He shook his head, and leaned back against the soft leather couch with a sigh. "I just need to get some sleep. And maybe this will all blow over like a bad dream." Silently, he laughed to himself as he closed his eyes. **_**When I start talking to myself, that's when I know I'm losing it.**_

**~Author's After thought~ There ya go, a whole chapter, just with our favorite angry Sayian Prince : ) I hope you liked it!! Sorry it was a little short, but I've been a little mind-blocked lately, and I'm having trouble keeping it going. If any of you have any ideas out there, would you mind giving me some pointers? Maybe some advice on how to get my mind unblocked?**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT- "…and you see everything."

Piccolo stood on the tower, feeling for anymore strange chi, but felt none. Gohan's was stable, Goku was sleeping, and Vegeta was doing God knows what, but as long as he wasn't flipping out anymore, it wasn't his problem.

"Everything seem okay, Dende?" He asked the young Namekian over his shoulder, as a strong whipped pass them, blowing back his white cape.

"Yes, Mr. Piccolo. Does everything seem alright to you?"

"Thankfully, yes it does. I guess we may be able to relax tonight."

Dende gave him a tired smile, and walked off, heading purposefully for his bed inside the palace.

The older Namekian just resumed his meditation pose, and let his mind ease out into he was in that place that was as close to sleep as he could get. It was more like another dimension, where he was back on his home planet, able to relax as the alien he was. It was the most comfortable place he's ever been.

****************

"Piccolo!!" A voice yelled, and he growled in frustration before opening his eyes. The night had changed to a gray, overcast day. Dende was standing in front of him, eyes wide, skin color a pale green. "Piccolo!"

"What?" He said in a futile attempt to keep the agitation out of it. "Something wrong, kid?"

"You could say that-" the young God turned and pointed at a FBI copter, hovering just a few inches off the platform. "What should we do?"

The Namekian stood quickly to his feet, shock shooting throughout his body. _How the hell did I miss that? Did I actually manage to fall asleep? Damn. This is bad._ "Dende, did they see us yet?"

"Yes."

"Shit." Piccolo flew over to the copter, and did the only thing he could think of. He pointed two fingers at it, and watched it explode with both a sense of sickness and relief. The conflicting emotions even made him sick for a split second, before he regained his composure.

"Pi-Piccolo?"

"Had to be done, kid." He turned to the younger alien, and grinned despite the circumstances. "Let that be a lesson: You can't save everyone, especially idiots like them."

Dende nodded solemnly, and peered down from the platform. "Um, I'm gonna go check out the damage."

"Be careful."

"I will, don't worry." Dende smiled comfortingly and hopped off the ledge, gathering his chi at the final moment to keep himself from going splat.

Piccolo sighed and folded his arms across his chest. _These humans make themselves seem stupider every damn day. Instead of staying away, like any smart being would, they must persist on coming here, trying to interfere with us, our plans, our way of life. I can't go easy on them, anymore. If this doesn't stop soon, I may have to start getting pushy, despite what Son or Gohan might say._

His mind shifted back to Gohan, and his face fell into a heap of worry and anguish. _I have never seen such a warrior look so pitiful, not even when Vegeta got shot through the heart by that bastard Freeza. Just looking at him made me want to puke my guts out, which is saying something considering all the shit I've seen in my lifetime._ Piccolo stepped to the edge, and glanced down at the clouds hovering just below the platform. _Can the Dragon Balls save him from this disease? Or is this a final thing for him, for all of us?_

***************

Goku laid on his back, hands folded on his stomach, staring up at the ceiling. His thoughts whirred in his head in a dizzying sensation. One after another, they came together, making no sense, yet all the sense in the world. _Why does my son have to be the one to suffer? He was a good kid, never fought without reason. I have saved the world so many times, why does this happen to me? Is this how I get repaid? What if this disease is contagious and Goten catches it, or Chichi? What if we all get it and die just as agonizingly as Gohan?_

With a sigh, he turned over on his side, and watched Chichi bustle through the room, getting dressed and fixing her hair almost simultaneously. He was both amazed and annoyed at the same time. _She's going to overwork herself one of these days. _"You need to take a chill pill, Chi."

"I'll take a chill pill when I'm damn good and ready!" She snapped as she pulled on her black lace panties and matching bra. "Not all of us like to slack off and loaf around all day like a tree sloth." Inside her closet, she inspected her perfectly hung dresses, and selected a deep red sundress, pulling it down over her head. "Are you going to come with me to see Gohan today?" Her voice was softer this time as she sit beside him, placing a hand on his.

"I don't know…" He let the reply trail off, thinking of how his oldest son looked the last time he saw him.

Chichi studied him, and looked away, locking her eyes on something across the room. "If you don't want to see your son before he dies-"

It happened without him thinking about it. One minute she was sitting on the bed, beside him, the next she was on the floor on the opposite side of the room, holding a bloody nose. She looked up at her husband with shock. "G-Goku-" Her voice was nasally from the broken nose.

Goku sat up, alarmed, and ran over to her. "Chichi, I am so sorry, I-I wasn't thinking!" He helped her up, and forcibly removed her hand. It was definitely broken. "We have to go the hospital."

Tears raced down her cheeks as she tried to struggle away, but did so with little energy and futile efforts. "You bastard," she sobbed, putting her face into his chest. "You bastard!"

"I'm sorry-" He stopped talking, knowing time was an important factor here. "Hold onto me, I'm going to teleport to the hospital." Grabbing her, he placed two fingers to his forehead and faded from view.

He appeared in the emergency room, where there wasn't anyone else, luckily. Rushing her up to the large desk just left from where they were, he slammed a fist against the bell sitting on top of a cluttered desk. From behind a tinted door, a nurse ran out and faced him, face flushed. "Yessir?"

"My wife, her nose is broken-"

"Okay, please go to the waiting room and wait for the doctor to call out your name." With that, she dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

Flustered, Goku walked back to the waiting room, still holding his wife. _No wonder Vegeta hates this place. They're idiots! _The younger Sayian wished he had the impatience and detached emotions like the prince, so he could just force his wife to get a room immediately. Vegeta would've been able to by just doing the creepy chi thing he does, which is sending off dark, bone-chilling energy called black chi. Only certain people are capable of handling it, and the disturbed prince is just the person to do it.

The emergency waiting room was just as depressing as the other one, maybe more so. Disgusting things were scrawled on the filthy walls, like 'Fuck you, shithead.' It made Goku want to crawl up and die, or just throw up.

Instead, he buried his head in Chichi's soft black hair. She had been quiet this whole time, shock most likely keeping her from talking. But she reacted to her husband, and clanged onto him, enjoying his warm skin against hers. "You're not wearing a shirt, honey."

"I know. I didn't have the time."

"I love you, Goku."

"I love you, too, Chichi. I'm sorry I hit you."

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to do it." She looked up and smiled through her tears and bloody nose. "But if you hit me ever again, I will make the rest of your life a living hell."

***************

His back groaned in agony as he forced himself up, acknowledging his kids sitting on the opposite couch, sucked into whatever cartoon was playing on the television. The clock said 9:00 AM. "Where's your mother?" He asked the brats.

They didn't respond, eyes wide as they religiously hung onto what the cartoon character was saying. Vegeta growled and swiped the remote from Trunks, switching the TV off. His response was almost automatic. "Hey!! We were watching that!""

"I don't give a rat's ass. Where is your mother?" He repeated his question, standing to his feet so he could properly glare down at his brats.

"Sleeping," Bulla answered timidly. "She woke us up early, and she kept laughin' though I don't know what was so funny."

"Yeah, and her words sounded funny, like instead of saying 'sit up,' she said, 'shit up." Trunks laughed at his play of words.

_She woke the kids in the middle of the damn night, revealing her drunken self to them? Doesn't she have any sense at all?! _"Did she get in bed all right?" He asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. After all, it wasn't their fault.

"Yes, Daddy, she had him to help-"

"Shhh!" Trunks hissed, punching his sister. He turned his glance momentarily to his glaring father, before returning it back to Bulla, lowering his voice. "Mom said not to say anything', 'member?"

She nodded, pretending to zip up her lips, locking them up, and then throwing away the key.

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at them and uncrossed his arms, sliding them into his jean's pockets. "What were you saying, Bulla?"

"She wasn't saying nuthin, right Bulla." Trunks glared at her threateningly, and she turned her head away, frightened.

_Anger isn't going to help me with this one. Let's try doing this supposed nice thing, and see if it works. _"Trunks, can I speak to you in the other room?" Vegeta asked, nodding to the dining room.

"Uh, sure, Dad," his son answered, shooting his sister a glance that seemed to say, 'See what you got me into?!'

They headed into the next area, where a large oak table sat for when prestigious guests came here. Usually, they just ate in the kitchen, around the breakfast bar on red seated stools. "Why don't you sit down, son?"

Trunks nodded and climbed up onto one of the high, fancy chairs. _Dad hasn't sweared yet. Either he isn't mad or he's planning something evil. I hope this isn't 'The Talk' my teacher told me my parents would tell me someday. She made it sound like something I don't want to hear. _"So what's up, Dad?"

His father looked down at him shortly, eyes void of emotion, then sat down beside him. "How are you doing, son?"

The lilac haired boy regarded him suspiciously. "Fine."

Vegeta patted his head, and even forced a smile. "Good. You're a good boy, when you stay out of trouble."

"Yes, Dad." He moved his head from under the large hand and eyed his father with untrusting glances.

The prince sighed, and crossed his arms. _This isn't working. Back to the original plan. _"You know how I detest repeating myself, almost as much as I hate liars, so I am going to ask this once, and you are going to answer it honestly, understand?"

Trunks nodded, light purple eyes wide.

"What was Bulla talking about? And if I find that anything you say is a lie, I will smack you so hard, you're grandfather in hell will feel it. I mean, my dad, you're grandfather."

His son sighed and looked sulkily at the floor. "Mom told us not to say nuthin. Jus' that we could have more than one daddy."

"What?" The Sayian growled, clutching his fists. His stomach churned with anger, but he ignored it the best he could, not wanting to take it out on his child.

"I didn't see anyone with her, but Bulla says that she heard a guy whispering. Course that coulda jus' been her hyper-hearin' cuz she's a halfie and all."

"Back to the beginning, brat. When did she tell you this about the 'new daddy'?" His mind was swimming with the many different possibilities, and options, trying to think of ways this could all just be some sort of misunderstanding.

"Um, well-" the demi-Sayian paused as his eyes wandered to the staircase. Vegeta followed his gaze, and resisted the urge to snarl.

Bulma stood on the landing, one hand still on the railing, the other on her hip. Her long, beautiful aqua hair hung to her waist in a frenzy of knots. Lips were pulled into an uneasy frown, eyes squinted as if the room was too bright. "Hey, it's my favorite men," she said, voice hoarse.

_Minus one,_ her husband finished in his mind, grappling his hands together to keep himself from blowing something up. "You look hung over." He watched her closely, waiting for her reaction.

She glared. "How did you get back in last night? I thought I had locked all the doors."

Vegeta couldn't help but grin at her, raising his eyebrows. "You forgot the kitchen window facing the yard doesn't lock."

The heiress just 'hmphed!' and walked back upstairs, her hair sending a breeze across his face as it swished to the left. He tensed his jaw as she ascended the steps, acting as if nothing had happened. But he could smell it just as well as his daughter could hear it.

*****************

An silent eeriness filled the Terminally Ill corridors as Goku moved down the dreary, cramped space. He gripped the basket tightly as his footsteps clicked too loudly on the grimy tiled floor. The lighting was dim, casting long, dark shadows across the halls and in the rooms with open doors. Occasionally, he heard a gasping, or coughing sound, and once he heard a singe, ever-going beeeeep. Goku closed his eyes and hurried past as two nurses ran inside, dragging with them a stretcher.

Finally, he to his child's room, and swallowed nervously. It had been three days since he had seen his eldest son. Though he was slightly ashamed to admit it, he had been putting off seeing him. However, he knew he had to see him. _He's my son, damn it!! I shouldn't be acting as if he were a different person. Under that-that sickness, he's still the same Gohan. _Cautiously, he went to put a hand on the handle and slowly turned the knob. It clicked open, and the worried Sayian father tip toed in.

A pile of folded sheets sat on an empty hospital bed that he was pretty sure had held his son. On top of the pile was a dull yellow bedpan. The lights were all shut off, and the TV was taken out. It gave off a strange, bone chilling sensation.

Sweat formed on Goku's forehead and cheeks, as a shudder ran up his spine. Air seemed to grow thinner and more difficult to breathe. He choked and tried to swallow the dry lump stuck in his throat.

When the door behind him suddenly opened, he jumped ten feet, and span around, a sphere of chi already charging in his hand. A janitor stood in the doorway, pushing one of those yellow carts that held all the necessities of such a profession. He pushed back his blue cap, and stared at the tall stranger standing in the middle of the room. "You ain't supposed to be in here, sir. Suggest you leave."

"Wh-Where's my son?" Goku whispered, grabbing the shorter man by the collar of his shirt. "Tell me, damn it!"

The custodian just made a face at him, and gently moved his hand away. "You got this room mixed up for somewhere else. This room been abandoned for 'bout seven years cause of the damn electricity problem in here."

Goku stuttered a few incomprehensible words, feeling his face grow warm. "This isn't Room 282?"

"That next door, sir. This don't even got a number tag on it. Now if you'll excuse me." He walked around the confused Sayian, grabbing the sheets and bedpan, dumping them into his yellow cart.

"Um, thank you, sir. I'm sorry if I startled you-"

"Nothin' I haven't seen before." The old man shrugged, and his old gray eyes seemed to shimmer in the dull lighting. "Work in the Terminally Ill ward for as long as I have and you see everything."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE- Tears and Anger**

**~Author's note~ I don't want to say too much without giving away the chapter, but all I can say is *sniffle, cry* Be prepared. O-o**

The half-breed laid still on the bed, so much, that Goku immediately thought the worst. However, the heart monitor let out its steady beeping sounds, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

He placed a hand on his son's forehead, and felt the immense heat under his fingers. It burned just to touch it, but he ignored it.

"Ahem," a soft voice spoke from behind.

Goku didn't bother to turn. Something deep inside him, somewhere, twisted and he felt his heart turn chilled as it pumped a cold numbness through his veins. "You're his doctor?" He whispered, eyes still on his son, refusing to look up. _He diagnosed him…he is the reason he is sick…they didn't save my son…_ Thoughts rushed in his mind, ones that didn't make too much sense, and they all possessed a roaring fury within each word. "Well?! Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to fucking answer me?!" He yelled, back still turned to him.

"Erm-right. Yes, I am his doctor." Footsteps came closer, and Goku released a low rumbling growl at the scent steaming off of him. _Fear, antiseptic, blood…death. _"…his father?"

The Sayian shook the whirring voices in his head, and turned to the doctor, finally. He was a shorter man, average weight, thick black hair, touched with gray at the roots. The outfit was that of a doctor, white lab coat, scrubs, etc. "What did you say?"

"Are you Son Gohan's father?" The doctor asked, looking over the taller man, deciding whether or not to get security involved.

"Yeah."

"Well sir, I suppose Kathy didn't tell you up front, but visiting hours are over. Perhaps you should come back tomorrow, after you have rested-"

Goku grabbed the front of the stranger's lab coat and yanked him two feet off the ground. "I will stay here as long as I want, get it? I ain't going anywhere," he hissed.

"Sir, don't make me call security-"

"You'll be dead before you touch the nearest phone."

The doctor gasped as a hand closed around his throat, eyes widening with fear. His breath came out in ragged puffs of air as he tried to struggle away from the amazing strength of this deranged father. A burning sensation burned in his lungs, as two black lines floated in his vision. The feeling of helplessness grappled at his mind, setting off jolts of panic throughout his body.

Just as unconsciousness was near, he was released, dropped onto the hard, grimy, cement floor. Before succumbing to a bitter sleep of darkness, he saw the father reach over his son, and put a hand on his son's forehead. Two fingers of the other hand went to his own forehead, and the two shimmered, then disappeared completely.

**********

"Son, what the hell are you doing?" Piccolo demanded, watching the Sayian settle his teenaged son into the medical center of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"You can take better care of my son then those people, Piccolo. I know you can."

The Namekian stared at the back of his old friend, puzzling over the strange tone in his voice. It sounded void of emotion, not at all like the accustomed voice Son normally used. Empty, soul-less. "Are you…okay," he asked, gently reaching out for Goku's shoulder.

He whirled around, and slapped Piccolo's hand away. "I'm fine. Don't touch me." Goku turned back to his son, and rubbed the fiery hot cheek.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone. But Son, remember all that paraphernalia in the hospital that was connected to Gohan. He doesn't have them, he will die."

A sobbing sound emitted from the Sayian, and a gray aura of chi surrounded his body. "I don't know what to do, Piccolo."

"I know," the Namekian replied with a sigh. "Either do I."

**************

Night fell unexpectedly, and Goku found it alarming, facing it with a sense of fear he had never dealt with before. His chest tightened, lungs constricted, and his hear beat increased. Sweat trickled down his face and back as the darkness outside circled around the Sayian, forcing itself into his mouth, in his stomach.

A yell sounded from his lips as tears raced down his flushed cheeks. _This is foolish. I want to stop, but I can't. I can't…_ "Help me," he choked to no one in particular. He didn't know where he was, what was happening, or what he was feeling. _I'm scared. _"I'm scared." _Somebody help me, please. _"I need some help. Please. Help me."

Wind whipped past him in a frenzy, and he screamed in utter panic as rain trickled down from the black clouds above. It matted down the spikes and forced them to his scalp as water raced down his face, mixing the tears falling from his dark eyes.

***************

The surge in chi shuddered up his spine and he immediately sat up in bed, eyes wide. It was far off, in the sky. Something about it was familiar, while at the same time it felt odd, like empty energy. "What the fuck?" He whispered into the darkness as the bedroom door slammed open.

"Dad! Dad! Do you feel it, Dad?!" Trunks yelled after switching on the light. Vegeta winced at the bright light, watching his son climb onto the bed and jump up around like a loon. "What is it, Da-"

His words were cut off as Vegeta captured the lavender haired boy and forced him down onto the mattress. "Calm down, boy." The prince looked to left, and found that Bulma was missing, and that her pillow was cold to the touch. He suppressed the urge to growl and cry at the same time. "I don't know what it is, but I believe it may be coming from the Tower…I was thinking of going to see what the hell is going on. Want to come?"

Trunks' eyes brightened with glee as he began to jump in his father's grip. "Really, Dad!? Y'mean it?"

"If you stop acting like a jumping bean, then yes. Get out of the pajamas, it's cold out there, son." He smirked as the little boy ran off in excitement to the children's bedroom.

Brushing the comforter, he stood to his feet, stretching and yawning. Once more, he glanced at the empty spot where his wife should've been. _Where the hell is she? When did she leave? I don't usually sleep so deeply…_ A growl rumbled in his throat, as he stormed to the closet, and yanked a pair of jeans and t-shirt out. He pulled them on with a sigh and grunt.

In his mind, a picture flashed. Bulma laying naked on a bed, eyes glazed over with ecstasy, as a man, Yamcha, kissed her, held her, stroked inside her as he groaned out her name over and over and over…

"Dad?" Trunks said from behind, tugging on his pant leg.

"What?" Vegeta shook the picture away, and quickly wiped his tears away before facing his son.

"Um, why did you break the window?" He asked, pointing a small finger at the shattered glass littering the carpet.

"Because I saw a spider on it," his father bitterly replied. "What kind of stupid question is that? Now let's go." Carefully, he boosted Trunks up to the window, watching the shards of what was left of the window, to make sure his son didn't get hurt.

The eight year old floated outside the house, waiting for Dad to join him. When Vegeta did, he followed the prince to the Tower.

They landed on the platform, and met up with Piccolo. "What the hell is going on, Namek?"

"Hi, Piccolo!" Trunks shouted as he embraced the alien. "How come you never visit anymore?"

"I have important things to do, kid." He ruffled the lavender hair, as he looked up at the older Sayian. _-You shouldn't have brought him, Matchstick.-_

_ ~Why? What the fuck is going on with that clown?~ _ "Trunks, why don't you go and find Dende? I bet he'd like to play."

"Okay, Dad." He regarded his dad with a suspicious eye as he backed up and walked off. _I hate it when he tries to get rid of me. Jerk._

"Goku is having some sort of issue. He won't leave the medical center, saying the dark is scaring him. Keeps telling me he has to keep his son from being attacked by the dark."

The prince looked up at the green man. "He's afraid of the dark? Since when?"

"Never before. I don't know what the hell is going on-"

"Wait, did you say 'his son'?"

"Indeed. The idiot teleported him here, without any of the medical equipment he needs. His time is wearing thin, Vegeta. If we don't get Gohan back to the hospital soon, he's going to die much sooner than expected. And more agonizingly."

Vegeta crossed his arms, pondering. _Kakarott finally snapped. How are we going to pull this stunt off without getting blood sprayed all over. _"You do realize he isn't going to go without a fight, right?"

"No shit," Piccolo growled, annoyed with the way the prince talked to him. As if he were a three year old brat. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in frustration. "If anything, we should try to get the medical crap to him, instead of getting him to it.

The Sayian nodded. "Makes sense. However, I have a question. You know where to find the medical necessities, and which ones he needs?"

"Simply answered." Namek looked to the sky, then down to the far down sky. "The hospital." The headache he had been dealing with for the past hour pounded against his head like a hammer.

Vegeta couldn't resist smirking at him. "Are you saying we are going to a hospital and stealing medical equipment?"

"Looks that way."

*************

_The world was bleak, and empty, completely gray of color. No scenery, just gray background. On the ground, sat the teenager, looking mournfully at the space in front of him._

_ "Gohan?" Goku spoke, his voice coming out hoarse and ragged. He reached out and touched him, again disappointed how he felt, distant and hazy. "Are you okay, kiddo?"_

_ He looked up, and Goku nearly screamed looking into those dark, hollow eyes. "Do you think I'm okay, Dad?"_

_ "You're going to be fine, kid. Sure, you look a little bad now, but I bet you can get better. Than I will make it up to you for all the time I wasn't here while you growing up. I promise." He patted the knotted head of hair. "You'll see, before you know it, you'll be as good as knew." He knew he was pleading, but he couldn't help it. _

_ "You can't live like this, Dad." His eyes downcast, his body trembled. "I can feel it, Dad. Even mentally, in here, I know I'm leaving-this world."_

_ "No. No. You'll be fine, I promise, kiddo." Goku shook his head, feeling the tears threatening. "Don't talk like that, Go-Go," he whispered, using the nickname he had christened his son with when he was still young, still lively._

_ "I feel so tired all the time. I can't talk. I can't move, barely even blink. Have you seen me, Dad?" He sobbed into his palms. "I have nothing left inside of me, nothing. I don't know what is keeping me alive." Tears dripped through his fingers and fell on the floor, leaving no sound or puddle. "It hurts so much, it hurts so much. I want it to end, Dad. I want it to end."_

_ "You can't just give up-Gohan, I need you. I love you, your mother loves you, Goat loves you." Aggression found it's way up through the numb sensation in his mind. "Why are you doing this to yourself, damn it! Why?! Stop hurting me, stop hurting your mother?! How could you be so fucking heartless?!" He yelled, shaking the frail teen, screaming in his ear. "Why, damn it? WHY?!"_

_ "D-Dad, stop. I can't help it-" snot dripped out of his nose and fell with the tears. "Please, stop," he cried._

_ Goku dropped him and held him with all his strength. His son held back, feeling his father's body quiver with each sob. "Don't give up, kid. You'll be okay, I promise…"_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN- Robbery**

"I didn't think it was possible, but it looks shittier," Vegeta commented on the hospital as they landed on the roof. All lights were shut off, any sound gone for the desolate night. "I'm surprised we don't crash into the building."

Piccolo rolled his eyes and walked to the ledge. Easily, he stretched an arm down and jiggled the nearest window. "This one is accessible, Prince Arrogance."

"Stop calling me that, Namek."

"No. It suits you." He stood and stepped off the edge, floating several inches from it. "Are you just going to stand there all night?"

"Are you going to float there and ask me stupid questions?" Vegeta joined him with a scowl, and they lowered himself down the window. No curtain obscured the room inside, and they could clearly see that it was unused, and most likely hadn't been used for a long time.

Placing a green hand on the cold surface, the window pane wriggled from it's hold. "It's pretty loose, all I have to do is shake a bit and it should break off-"

The remainders of the glass fell to the surface, clinking against the pavement. With a frustrated sigh, he turned to the prince, who was rubbing his now-bleeding fist. "Was that really necessary?"

"Absolutely. Now get inside, Namek."

"What if the cops heard that, hm? Or the nurses? Want to explain this to them, Matchstick?"

"Who gives a flying rat's ass," Vegeta muttered as he climbed inside, pulling the annoyed Namekian inside as well. "Do you know exactly what we need for that br-for Gohan?"

"Of course I do." Piccolo beckoned the Sayian to follow him with a nod. "This way."

Vegeta nodded and stepped behind the green man as he peered out the doorway. "How the hell are we going to accomplish this?" the prince whispered, watching the nurses and doctors practically swarming the dimly lit corridors. _Of course there isn't any windows that lead into the halls, so we couldn't tell if they were on or not. _

Nudging Vegeta back, Piccolo shut the door silently. "Let me think-"

"Yeah, because we have all night for that."

"Shut up. Anyone ever tell you how annoying you are?"

"On several occasions."

Piccolo groaned, feeling the pressure of the night starting to settle in. Again, he pinched the bridge of his nose and suppressed the urge to kill the aggravating Sayian. Then, his eyes fell on a hamper full of scrubs, and a white lab coat lazily thrown over it. There was even one of those masks that go over the mouth. "Vegeta, I have an idea. If you are willing to listen and do exactly what I say, then we just might get through with this without getting your blood all over the place."

"My blood-?"

"Listen, Sayian." He walked over to the pile of discarded fabric, and carefully picked out a pair of trousers, shirt, gloves, mask, and lab coat. "Think the prince can handle dressing like the help?"

"What are you talk-" Vegeta ran his gloved hand over the scrubs, and it all fell together. "I'm playing dress up?"

"Indeed."

"This day keeps getting more and more fucked up, you know that, Namek?" He growled as he stripped off his clothing.

Suddenly, the door knob began to shake as someone tried to twist it. "This damn thing always sticks," a muffled voice whines, a woman's.

"Shit," the two said in unison as Vegeta struggled out of his jeans. "Damn Earthlings, when I come back in the next life, I hope I don't become one of them," he hissed.

Hurriedly, Piccolo reached his left hand on the prince's forehead, and focused his thoughts into his. "I gave you the information you'll need. Now you're on your own, Prince Charming." He flew out the window with a small wave, and was gone in a millisecond.

The door gave way, and a small woman stumbled inside. She flashed a flashlight in and saw a young, spiky haired man with nothing on but a pair of boxer shorts. "Erm, I don't mean to disturb…doctor, but could you hand me the bedpan on the shelf next to you?"

Vegeta scowled, but reached up and handed it to her. "I was dressing…I spilled coffee on my other uniform."

She laughed, a soft chuckle. "Right, I'm sure. If you're going to jack off, at least do it in the bathroom, hm?" With that said, she turned and sauntered out the door.

And that's when he noticed that he was in a janitor's closet, practically naked, with a nurse thinking he was masturbating inside it. _This day is beyond fucked up. Words can't even describe this, except the most awkward time of my life._

****************

Vegeta pushed the door open, peered around, and stepped out with bedspread folded across his lower arm. He had had to mat down his hair in order to fit the hat, but everything else fit alright, thought the mask was hard to breathe in. _When this is over, I am never coming into this hospital, I don't care how sick I am. Just shoot me and put me out of my misery first._

The woman who had interrupted his dress up came up to him with a mug of coffee. With a wink, she said, "If you want, I can spill some more coffee on you so you have an excuse to go back."

His face burned with anger and shame. "Woman, I am very busy-"

"Oh, I know you are," she teased, batting her eyelashes. "No need to get so flustered, cutie. It happens to the best of us."

"I wasn't doing that, damn it!" He hissed, glaring at her. "I have a wife for that, now if you'll excuse me!" Vegeta pushed her aside and stomped away, face on fire and perspiring.

After a long walk throughout the skinny hallways, he found the necessities Piccolo had mentally told him to get, inside a locked up supply room in the back, where a large yellow sign with black writing exclaims, "AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY."

_Great, now all I have to do is get this shit out of here, and I can get out of this hellish place. _The smells of antiseptic and blood had began to dig at his stomach. An urge to puke had been churning inside for the past hour and he felt ready to pass out. Sweat soaked his forehead, his heart beat like an overly excited drum, and the air felt thin and acidic.

Carefully, he pushed open the door and wheeled the stuff out in a mobile cloth hamper. With every bump and crack the wheels bounced off, he cringed and cussed under his breath. His hands and knees shook, followed by his burning throat. _Why do I feel so horrible? Surely it can't be just the smell…_

He passed a nurse with a forced smile, and she let out a loud gasp. "Doctor, you look horrible! Do you want me to take care of that for you?"

"No, I'm fine, woman. Attend to the patient in Room 117," he said hoarsely, though he had no idea who this patient was, nor did he care.

*****************

_Finally. The exit. _Just as he felt the cold air, he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Where you goin', buddy?" A rough voice snarled behind him.

Vegeta turned to a large security guard, and all his hope of never killing an innocent Earthling again flew from his subconscious. "Where does it look like I'm going? Taking these bedspreads to the dumpster, they are unusable as of now."

"What's your name, buddy?"

"It sure as hell ain't 'buddy,' so why don't you stop calling me that?" He growled, anger rushing up his stomach. Or maybe it was vomit.

"I think you should come with me, _buddy_." The security guard, who's nametag claimed his name was "Jack Kuss." He span the prince around and slapped handcuffs on his wrists.

_I could easily break out of these damn things, but I don't want to cause a commotion, especially in a blasted hospital. Even I have to draw a line somewhere._ "Fine, I'll come along, officer," he said in the nicest way he could manage.

_-Namek. I hope you are keeping close contact.-_

_~I'm not stupid, Vegeta. How do you get yourself in these issues?~_

_-Shut up, and try lending a hand. Get someone, Krillin, Goten, Chichi, or Trunks to come in here and get the hamper. And quickly, before it's taken away.-_

_~Right away, Prince.- _Even his thoughts had a sarcastic touch to them._ ~I accessed this Jack's thoughts, he is taking you to a holding cell in the hospital basement.~_

_-Only a hospital like this one would have a holding cell-_

_~To put away bad guys like you~_

_-Screw you-_

He could have sworn he heard that blasted Namek chuckling in his mind.

* * *

Piccolo kept the back of his mind focused on the imprisoned prince, as he flew to the tower. The further he got, the weaker the signal. Dende and Trunks greeted him with shouts as they yelled their questions over each other's voices. "Calm down, the both of you!" He ordered, then turned swiftly to Trunks. "Boy, your father and I need your help. Go get Goten and bring him back for more orders, understand?"

Trunks saluted him with a grin. "Yessir."

"I mean it, kid. One screw up and I'll beat your ass black and blue."

The little half-Sayian nodded and flew off in a beam of lilac chi. Piccolo glanced down at the fellow Namekian child. "Long story short, Vegeta got caught stealing the medical equipment, and was actually smart enough to not lose it in the entrance of a hospital. I need those two brats to retrieve the supplies."

Dende grinned half-heartedly. "I'm glad I got to come here. With you guys, it's never boring."

"Yeah, we're life of every party," Piccolo replied dryly. "Now, I have something for you to do. Go to the hospital, try to stay out of sight, and keep a close watch on Vegeta and the supplies. You remember how to access them mentally, like I taught you?"

"Yessir. I'll head off now." The young alien offered another smile before racing off in a frenzy, wobbling slightly from the lack of flying he was doing lately.

* * *

An hour later, and the eight and seven year old half-breeds landed at the tower, bursting with excitement. Goten was clad only in his feetsie pajamas and a jacket, spiky black hair sticking straight up as if glue were holding it in place. "What do you need us to do, Mr. Piccolo?" He asked, jumping around.

"Shush, both of you. Goku-Father-is inside the palace. Don't disturb him-"

"Wait, that's where Daddy is? Mom is all worried cuz he hadn't been home for awhile and she thinks that he might be su-sueh-susidal."

"Suicidal," Piccolo corrected, resisting the urge to chew his nails like a nervous wrench. "Listen up. I have a plan, and if you fuck this up, I swear I'll make sure you won't ever fly again."

They nodded and sat before him like kids at story time. "Okay, Mr. Piccolo," they spouted simultaneously.

"Right." He cleared his throat, and placed a hand on each of their foreheads. "Mentally, I am giving you two the proper information on the medical items you will need and an obscure map of the hospital. I have never been inside, so I had to tap into a few minds to get this much, but it should suffice for now." He lowered his hands, and crossed them over his chest. "However, before anything, I want you to find the hamper. Inside it is a pile of soiled blankets. You may be able to find this in the holding cell in the basement. And in this holding cell, your father-Vegeta- is being held. Underneath the cloth of the hamper is everything we need for Gohan to survive in this harsh condition-"

Goten sprang up. "Mr. Piccolo! I thought Gohan was in the hospital cuz he was sick. How come he isn't took care of there?"

"First off, who the hell teaches you how to speak, a caveman? Second of all, after a long exhausting line of events, Son took your brother here, convinced that he can better protect him here."

"Well, shouldn't you be watching him?!" He squealed. "Mom says that cuz Gohan is very sick, he needs to stay in the hospital and he'll die if you don't take him back, Piccolo, you gotta take him back!" He began to run towards the palace, but Piccolo captures him, and forces him down.

"If we take him back now, we could be in a lot of trouble, Goten. So forget it! Now go do as I said if you want your brother to live so damn badly!" He yelled into the young boy's scared expression. "Don't worry about either of them, right now. Popo is watching over them, with some assistants around to help out." He released the anxious child, and gently pushed him over to Trunks. "Get, you two. Follow my instructions, and you should do fine. And if you see Dende, give him a quick nod, or something inconspicuous to let him know that you have arrived."

They nodded, a little frightened and awed at the Namekian as they took off for the night sky.

_I hope my brother is okay. I hope Daddy is okay. _"What do you think is going on, Trunks? Mom won't tell me nuthin' and either will Dad. Just keep sayin that he's sick and needs to stay in sick bay for _while."

"I heard Dad talkin to Mr. Piccolo," the older boy answered, swerving past a bat chasing a bug. "I heard something about your dad havin' issues or something, whatever that means. Also, he said that Uncle Goku is a-scared of the dark, which is kinda funny cuz I ain't fraid of the dark, and you ain't either."

"Dad and Ma got into a fight yesterday, Trunks. It wasn't anything bad, but I know he hurt Mom's nose. There was blood."

Trunks pressed his lips tightly together as his hair whipped pass him. _My folks have been fighting a lot, too. I think saw Dad crying yesterday, when Mom said something about that Yamcha guy that was with her the night before. I wasn't supposed to tell Dad bout that cuz I'd get in trouble, but he made me. Bulla was crying, too. We're both scared, I think. _"Goten…"

"Yeah?" The younger boy looked over at his pal before swerving a large mountain top, then heightening his altitude, with Trunks following close behind.

"Did Aunt Chichi ever make your dad cry?"

"Nah, I don't think so. But I'll ask." He smiled at his friend. "Why? Is your Dad crying? I thought Uncle Veggie didn't cry."

"He doesn't!" Trunks shook his head. "Forget it, Goten. We're here." He lands before the seemingly desolate building, Goten in tow.

"So do we just, like, walk in?"

"I guess." the young prince shrugged as they stepped onto the black mat. As usual, the magical doors slid open on their own, and the two boys stepped inside with awe. "Wonder how those doors do that."

"No idea-Hey look!" He pointed at Dende floating just outside the glass windows of the entrance. "Piccolo says to do something in-insuspicious to get his attention. Whaddya suppose that means?"

"Means to get his attention spiciously, I guess. Like when are Dads get spicious of bad guys?"

"Y'mean we go over to _im up?"

"Yeah, maybe. But for now, let's just wave."

"Kay."

The boys waved two small hands up at the Namekian, who hurriedly flew off. They smiled at each other and bestowed the other with a high-five.

"Are you boys lost or something?" A feminine voice sounded from behind them. Turning quickly, they spot a woman with short green hair behind a desk.

"Um, no," Trunks said with a smile. "Actually, we're here to see our dad, Jack. He's the security cop and we wanna tell him that Mom had our new sister."

"Didn't know he had kids," she muttered, thinking about the time they had banged in the bathroom stalls, in the janitors closet… "He's in the basement. You kids should stay up here for now-"

"No, lady. We gotta see Dad!" Goten intervened, hopping up on the desk and staring into her eyes with his shining, puppy-eyed stare. "Please, missus? I miss Daddy soooo much and we never ever get to see him and with out new sister, he's just gotta come home, missus, he's just gotta!" He willed a few tears down his cheeks and slowly brushed them aside with a wipe of his sleeve.

She hesitated for a moment, eyes focused on her computer, then rolled her eyes back to the little strange boys. "Fine, go ahead. But if anyone asks, kids, I never saw ya, and you never saw me, get it?"

"Yes missus. We'll be very insuspicious, I promise," Trunks said as they ran off down the hallway, suppressing their giggles with cupped hands over their mouths.

**************

"So, you going to tell me what you was planning to do with this stuff, buddy?" Jack asked, sliding the hamper filled with the medical junk. "You know, we've had some serious shit happen here recently. A dying boy was kidnapped with a muscle dystrophy problem, some old biddy was taken, a middle aged woman. Know anything about this?"

"No, I don't." Vegeta kept his composure as his back trickled with sweat. The basement was dark, damp, and smelled of mold. Behind the lumbering man was two holding cells, one with a sickly looking woman banging her head against the rotten walls. "Look, man, I-I was just looking to make a quick buck for my-my drug addiction. That's all." _I amaze myself with my acting skills. Instead of fighting, I should've went into movies. _He hid a threatening chuckle.

Jack grinned a smile of pure hate, and released a slap across the prince's cheek. "You're fucking sick."

He growled at the foolish human as blood ran down his split lip. _Blood! This damn human, spilled my royal blood on this piece of shit floor! I'm going to enjoy ripping out his internal organs. Meanwhile, Gohan is back there, suffering because of this damn idiot. _"People like you are the reasons people like me are on drugs." For added effect, he spit the blood into the guard's face, and laughed at his outraged face.

Again, his face was struck, hard enough for Vegeta to see stars, and loudly cursed. _What the hell is wrong with me?! I would never get this hurt by a-a pathetic ningen like this!! _He struggled against the metal cuffs of the chair, and found his energy had been zapped in the short hour he was there. Strange enough, he felt weaker, sicker, and couldn't breathe as well. "What the fuck…?" He whispered, and began to cough, lungs burning at his chest like acid. Blood choked out his lips and he gasped out loud.

Jack shot back, and yanked out his walkie from his utility belt. "This one has got the disease. Get someone down here. Now."

"Disease? What?!" Vegeta yelled hoarsely between coughs, and began to thrust on the wooden seat, hoping it would fall apart like every other shitty thing in that hospital.

Suddenly, the guard fell down with a thud, and two children became clear. "Brats-get the hell away!" Vegeta yelled before the hacking revived.

"But, Dad-"

"No-Trunks. Get the supplies. Go. Now…please. Don't get sick, son. Love you…" He passed out on the chair with a finality that shocked the two demi-Sayians.

"I don't care, Goten. I'm getting my dad. You get the other stuff and let's break through some basement windows, kay?"

Goten picked up the heavy hamper and flew to a large enough window. He aimed a kick at it and watched it shatter with glee. "Alright, Trunks! Let's go!"

The two friends flew from the hospital just in time to see the sun rise over the distant mountain tops.

**~Author's Note~ Yeah, that's right. The chapter ends like that. Take that, all you people who made me sit through a whole exciting episode of 'Something, Something, Something Dark Side,' and it's a damn TO BE CONTINUED…??!! What the hell?!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN- The Rebellion**

** Dende followed the children home, bewildered. "Guys, what's going on? What's wrong with Vegeta?" He stared at the unconscious prince uneasily. The usual tan skin was deathly ashen, with a thin line of dried up blood on his chin.**

** "I don't know, Dende. Dad just said something about not gettin' and that I should just go. But I ain't leavin' my dad behind, no way, no how."**

** "Yeah, and 'sides, he was gettin' hurt by that mean ol' Jack guy," Goten added as they landed at the Look-Out.**

** Piccolo rushed to them, a worn out Goku following close behind, as Goten handed over the hamper. "We gots it, Mr. Piccolo! Just like you said!"**

** "Good work, kid," he said with a rueful grin. "Didn't think you two could handle it but-what's wrong with him?" He looked over Vegeta, and bit back a gasp. "Damn it. That looks a lot like-"**

** "Gohan's condition," Goku finished silently, peering down at the fellow Sayian. "Does this mean that it really _is _contagious? Than Chichi, you, and I, are all at risk-"**

** "No, Son. We don't know that yet. Why is he sick, and we are not? Perhaps there is more to know." The Namekian rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then decidedly picked up the prince. "Take him to the same room as your son. Put him in the next cot." **

** Trunks looked up at the green man. _Is he going to die? I don't want Daddy to die! Not with Mom and him so mad at each other and stuff. What if he left and she never found out? She might think that he left cuz he didn't love her no more. _"Mr. Piccolo," he whispered, tugging on the pant leg. "Mr. Piccolo."**

** He looked down at the boy and kneeled down beside him. "What do you need, Trunks?"**

** "Is-is Dad gonna die?" He asked in a hushed voice, hand still clasped on the purple gi. "Should I go tell Mom?"**

** Piccolo straightened up, hesitant upon answering the boy. Usually, it was easy to forget that the children were just that-children. Innocent little creatures, unaware of the harsh reality that was really out there. "Trunks, perhaps you should go home."**

** "Take Goat with you," Goku croaks, and they all turned their eyes to the Sayian. He didn't look sick, just plain worn out. Dark bags hid under his brown eyes, lips pulled down into a uneasy frown, hair messed into a frenzy of spikes. **

** "Son, I think you should go get some rest-"**

** "I'll sleep when I damn feel like it!" He snapped and switched his gaze to his youngest child. "You. Go home, now!" With that said, he walked away, with full intention to go back to Gohan.**

*****************

** Trunks and Goten landed at Capsule Corp., and tip-toed inside. The large house was quiet and still, yet warm compared to the bitter air outside. "Guess I should go home now, huh?" Goten whispered.**

** "Nah. Mom won't care if you stay. Bulla will be happy to see ya," he teased as they silently crept up the steps.**

** "You're not funny, Trunks!"**

** "Am too."**

** "Are not."**

** "Am too."**

** Goten, tired of arguing, punched the older boy in the arm and raced pass him with a laugh. Trunks followed, giggling as well, as their feet slapped against the red carpet. They ran inside the shared bedroom, and Trunks tackled his younger friend onto his bed.**

** Wrestling and laughing, they attempted to push one another off the bed, smack each other with pillows, and whatever else they could think of. **

** The bed on the opposite side stirred, and Bulla awoke, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Wha-? Trunks?" She said groggily.**

** The two boy stopped dead in the middle of their mini-war and stared at the little blue-haired child. **

** "Why is Goten here? Where's Daddy?" She spouted instantly, as she popped out of her bed and ran to her brother's side of the room.**

** Goten and Trunks exchanged glances, and sat down beside her. "Uncle Veggie got arrested for stealin' stuff from the hospital," Goten began. "So we had to go get the stuff instead and get 'im out ourselves."**

** "But Dad passed out, and we hadda carry 'im and the stuff home," Trunks added.**

** "Mr. Piccolo took him to my brother Gohan's room in the Lookout-"**

** "And Gohan is there cuz Uncle Kakarott took 'im from the hospital-"**

** "An' he was sayin' some weird stuff, and swore, which isn't like my dad. And I heard that he is 'fraid of the dark-"**

** "Which he never was before, right Goten?"**

** "Right."**

** Bulla stared at each boy as they finished each other's sentences to create a whole story, of which she didn't quite understand. "Erm, so, Daddy is sick or somethin'? And he's staying with Piccolo, and Gohan was swearin'?**

** "No, dumbie. Gohan is dying, he can't swear-"**

** "My brother isn't dying!"**

** "Dad says he is, and that your dad is a stupid bastard for not believing so."**

** "Well, your dad is a big jerk, and I hate him!"**

** "He hates you, too!"**

** Once again, the two collided and began to fight on the bedroom floor. This time, there was nothing friendly about it, they were out to cause physical pain and to shed some blood.**

** _Daddy is right, boys are stupid, _Bulla thought as she rolled her eyes and bounced out of the room. _I should prolly tell Mommy, but she might get mad again. I don't like it when she and Daddy fight, it makes me feel all icky inside. And what if she has that guy inside the room again?_**

* * *

** The next morning brought another chilly April morning. Though it was well into the spring season, a cold spell seemed to have settled down for the week. Clouds grayed the sky into a dreary day, promising a high chance of participation. It wasn't yet eight in the morning, when rain began to pitter patter against the roof as a howling wind pressed against the glass windows, demanding entrance. The gale bend back the maple tree just outside the house, causing it to rub against the siding of the house in long, scratching strokes.**

** It was enough to wake the three children, who were tucked into the same bed, into the darkness of early morning, shivering and frightened. To help fight off the cold and any threatening ghouls, they wrapped one blanket around themselves and slowly left the bedroom. They traveled through the long hall, tiptoeing past Bulma's room, and slowly, silently descending the stairs.**

** Air bitter and cold from lack of heat and movement, the kids kept the blanket and huddled together on the large cushioned sofa across from the plasma screen television. Trunks switched on a robot maid with the activation remote sitting on the stand next to him. He ordered three cups of hot cocoa, a plate full of fresh, warm sugar cookies, and to start a fire in the hearth. It obeyed, naturally, and wheeled off to get started on the beginning chores.**

** When they had their cocoa, cookies, and warm fire, they switched on the TV and watched cartoons to properly enjoy the Saturday with ease. However, cartoons come with commercials, which gives them each time to let their mind wander into unwanted thoughts.**

** _Is Dad gonna be okay? Will he survive this, or will he die with Goten's brother? Is Mom going to make us have two daddies?_**

**_ I don't want Mommy and Daddy to get a divorce. I don't want Daddy to be upset no more. Where will Trunks and I go if one of them leaves?_**

**_ Is Gohan really gonna die? What about Dad, what if he gets sick, too, like Uncle Veggie. Than who would I have left? _**

** They all looked at one another, and felt the other thinking, saw them doing the same thing they were. The day had been somewhat cozy, almost normal, and they didn't want to disturb that just yet. It would have to wait until later to commit to the thoughts and plans they were storing away for later.**

** Slowly, the day gave way to early afternoon, and the rain had not let up, and in fact, had worsened. Lightening lit up the dark gray sky, and thunder roared angrily, daring them to venture outside. The sound of cars sloshing past hardly made through the raucous storm, and neither did the people who would occasionally pass the Capsule Corp. and marvel at it's large structure.**

** Creaking suddenly sounded from the stairs, and they all looked up to see Bulma standing on the landing, still clad in pajamas and bunny slippers. Her hair was a mess of blue knots as it hung to her waist. "Hey kids-Goten, what're you doing here?" She said, stepping down and sitting at the chair Vegeta usually sat on.**

** "I didn't wanna go home jus' yet cuz it was dark out," he answered, and sunk back into the huddle. He was starting to feel a bit upset.**

** "Hm, well, shouldn't you go home to your mother? I bet she's worried-"**

** "I'm afraid to," he mumbled.**

** She looked up at him, cocking her head to the side. "What was that, Goten? Sorry, I didn't hear you."**

** "He said he don't want to yet so leave 'im alone!" Bulla yelled, and her mother shrank into the chair before remember who she was.**

** "Young lady, you don't talk to me like that-"**

** "Leave us alone! Don'tcha got Dad to fight with, or somethin'?!" Trunks shouted, crossing his arms like he had seen his father do so many times.**

** "Yeah, you adults jus' think that we aren't important an' stuff an' that we don't need to know about stuff, but we do!" Goten added, tears threatening.**

** "Or you 'spect us to jus' understand 'bout your fights, but we don't! They're dumb and so are you!" Bulla huffed.**

** The heiress stared at the kids in shock, not knowing what to say. "You-you kids are very bad. I-I." She stopped and sighed in frustration. She knew they were right, and they had every right to be upset with her, with all of them. _We aren't paying enough attention to their needs. And we aren't telling them enough. _But instead of giving them any attention or any explanation, she stood up and traveled back upstairs, mind set only on going back to sleep.**

** "At least we stood up for ourselves," Bulla said glumly, hanging her head. "But a lot of good it did us."**

** "Yeah, but we did. And I bet our dads would've been proud," Trunks exclaimed, looking at the both of them with a grin.**

** "They would!" Goten agreed, nodding his head. "Dad would've said what a good boy I was to stand up for what I believe in."**

** "And our dad would've said that he was proud to raise such strong-willed brats," Trunk said with a laugh.**

** "I miss them," Bulla spouted, but offered a small smile.**

** Trunks flew to his feet. "Well, than what're we waiting for? C'mon you guys, let's go! Who says we can't go see our dads if we don't damn well please?"**

** "Yeah!" Goten and Bulla shouted simultaneously as they jumped off the couch to join the older boy. "To hell with what the adults say, we can do whatever we damn well please!" Goten shouted at the ceiling.**

** The three kids put their fists together, and said together, "To hell with adults, we're are own bosses!"**

** Trunks grinned mischievously at the little gang he had grouped together. "Are you ready, guys?"**

** "Yeah!"**

** "Then let's go!!**

** They tore open the door and took off into the stormy morning, ignoring the rain, thoughts of their miniature rebellion steaming enough to keep them warm.**

**~Author's Note: I have been pretty busy lately, but I try to force myself to write some of this story everyday. Sometimes, it can be pretty hard to keep it going, and that's when I feel like giving up. However, those times usually turn into chapters like this one, or like Chapter Four, which I still don't care too much about. But I do like this one, and I hope you do, too. Just thought the kids need a bit more say, not only in their world, but everywhere. : ) ~**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE - Nightmare

_I try to move, but I can't. I'm in a room, both familiar, yet strange to me. It's small, metallic, with a bunk bed on one side. I sit on the floor, facing the door next to the beds. _

_ Voices emit from the other side of the door, some I recognize, some I don't. I want to get up, to inspect the outside, but some unseen force doesn't allow it. "…leaving tomorrow…Prince Vegeta…suffice."_

_ Tears of agony force down my face as I try to breathe. It comes in and out raggedly, shooting pain up from my chest, and burning my throat. I feel hot. It's too damn hot in here. I can't breathe. Restricted, too restricted. I'm lost. Lost. Where the hell am I?_

_ The door slowly creaks open, and a figure walks in. A dark shadow of a man, image unclear. I hate him. "Report to the deportment chamber in an hour." He left. The door slams but I don't hear a sound. _

_ "Just keep going," a voice whispers, and I try to turn to whoever is speaking, but I can't. "Don't stop now, okay? You're pretty sick, but I think you'll be alright."_

What? Who are you? _The words don't move from my head to my lips. They float around my head like a buoy, a fucking buoy. I still can't breathe. I want to fucken breathe, I can't fucken breathe. Those voices, those damn voices._

_ "Prince Vegeta…suffice."_

_ "You're pretty sick, but I think you'll be okay."_

_ "Deportment chamber in an hour."_

_ "Just keep going."_

_ "Leave tomorrow."_

_ I'd scream if I could. In a sickening, slow motion, I put my head between my legs, and try to think with the voices getting louder and louder. Time moving slower and slower. I want to throw up, but I can't breathe. My chest hurts, why does it hurt? A sharp pain in my left arm, why? Why the sharp pain? I don't want it, I don't fucking want it. _

_ The voices, the pain, the heat, it swirls around me in circles, like a slow motion merry-go-round. A demented, carousel that I just wish would end. I don't want to be here anymore. It hurts, everything hurts. What's happening to me? I want off this ride, dammit, I don't belong here. I shouldn't be here._

_ "Vegeta…need…wake…" this voice is distant, coming from far away. I raise my head, in the sick slow way, and listen to it. "You…wake…please…"_

_ I want to wake up. Just help me. Help me. Help me…_

* * *

Piccolo watched the prince's body jerk on the hospital bed rapidly, muttering incoherent words. Only one phrase was understandable, and it was 'help.'

"This is strange. Gohan never reacted like this," Dende whispered, looking over at the next bed, eyeing the still teen. The heart monitor let out a steady beep, and he sighed again in relief.

"It is, indeed." Piccolo crossed his arms, deep in thought. _If this is the same ailment as Gohan, than shouldn't it be acting within the same pattern? But what are the odds of both of these to become ill within just a week of each other? And some of the symptoms are similar, such as the coughing up blood, and lack of breath. Other than that, it seems to taken a different path. Vegeta isn't pale-white like Gohan, but more gray, like ashes. And his muscles look about the same, if anything, more tense. Nothing seemed to be deteriorating, at the moment. Damn. _"Has Mr. Popo gotten all the Dragon Balls yet?"

"No, not yet. But…remember what might happen-"

"Don't preach to me, I know the damn rules," Piccolo growled, clenching his fists so hard, flushed purple spots rose up to the skin. "It's worth a try, if anything."

Dende nodded, wary of the older Namekian's anger and frustration. "Um, Mr. Piccolo? Where is Goku, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He's in the other room, sleeping off the potion I gave him."

"You drugged him?!"

"Indeed. Crazy bastard would've worn himself to the brink of death if I hadn't." He glanced over at the dying teen-still a boy-laying on the hospital bed. The only sign of life was the beeping monitor, and the slight rise and fall of the feeble chest. He bit his inner cheek, and kept his composure with much effort. "You do realize why he's acting this way, don't you? In such denial?"

Dende looked up at him, raising a nonexistent eyebrow, eyes wide with both fear and curiosity. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

Piccolo looked at Gohan, placing a hand on the burning forehead. "For a majority of Son's life, he has always been able to save the day, so to speak. Everything has always been within his grasp, under his control. This isn't something in his control, and it isn't something he can beat. A disease is different from Freeza, or Cell. It's an enemy you can't defeat, not matter how hard he, or anyone else, fights. Even if you find a cure, it doesn't get to everyone, does it? And does it kill the virus altogether? No. That is an impossibility. Goku doesn't want to admit that, or doesn't know how. He will fight this until he is dead, which may be what he wants…" his voice trailed off as he felt three chi approaching the platform. "Keep the kids busy while I lock these two up, I don't want them to see this, especially if it is contagious."

Dende nodded, and ran out, quicker than usual. His mentor's words had raised goose bumps across his arms, had thrown his mind into a dark place he had never planned on going.

Landing on the platform, Trunks, Goten, and Bulla land, defiant looks on each of their young faces. "I wanna see my daddy and brother!!" Goten declared, hands on his hips.

"Yeah, an' we wanna see our daddy!" Trunks and Bulla shout, matching Goten's posture.

"Whoa, wait a minute, guys!" Dende put his hands up in a sign proclaiming that he came in peace. "Your brother and father are very ill right now-"

"I don't care!" Trunks yelled. "I'm sick of not knowin' what's goin' on 'round here, and so are they! We gotta right to know what's up, right guys?!"

"Yeah!" A shouted response bellowed from the two youngest.

"Guys-please calm down. This is a sensitive issue-"

"Shuddup! Let us through or we'll make our way through!" Bulla asserted herself. Inside, she was jumping with joy. _Daddy would be proud, I'm standin' up for myself! _

Dende looked helplessly at the three rebellious kids. _What am I going to do? I can't stop three half-Sayian children! They'll tear me apart! Guess I got no choice…_ "Fine. Go ahead. They're in the medical center in the palace." He pointed a green finger at the left, where a red door with a white cross stood. "They should be right through there."

They nodded at him, and slowly stepped over to the door. Holding each other's hand, Trunks boldly creaked it open with his free hand. He held his breath, not knowing what he may be getting ready to be exposed to.

The room was dimly lit, but finely kept. Two shapes lay under thin quilts, one taller and thinner than the other. As the door shut behind them, the only sound was soft, ruff breathing, and the insistent beeping a heart monitor. In the thinner shape, two translucent tubes raced under the blanket, one with a dark liquid inside, the other a clear substance. Besides the bed, the room was bare, tan colored walls and gray tiled floor.

"Ready?" Trunks whispered, and the only response he got was two barely noticeable nods.

As if in slow motion, the small group proceeded towards the beds, pulse quickened as excitement beat at their chests. Their shoes clicked against the floor, steps completely in sync.

A groan let out from the smaller sheet, and a familiar man sat up, obviously disorientated. "Hnh," he grunted, eyes two slits, barely opened.

"Daddy," Bulla whispered, tears threatening. Her father's skin was deathly gray, hair a large mass of knotted black hair. Dried blood was caked to his chin, down his throat.

"Why are you kids in here?" He croaked, his usual rough voice more hoarse than usual.

"D-Daddy, I wanted to see ya, cuz no one will let us in or tell us what's goin' on and we're scared cuz we don't know what's goin' on, we jus' wanna know, Daddy. We're scared!" Bulla burst into loud sobs, large drops of tears spilling from her eyes.

"Where's Gohan, where's Dad?" Goten asked, looking up at the prince, horrified. _If Uncle Veggie looks this bad…how's my brother? _

"Dad, are you and Mom gonna have a divorce, are you Dad?" Trunks asked, biting back tears, not wanting to look weak in front of his father.

Vegeta rubbed the dried red off his chin, and peered down at it. _What the hell is going on? Where am I? _"Bulla, Trunks, Goten…come up here." He patted the spot beside him.

They hesitantly climbed up, and stared up at the older man with worry and distraught. Bulla was still sobbing into her hands, when her father embraced her against his chest, stroking the soft blue hair.

"Bulla. Look at me." He lifted her small chin, and made her make eye contact. Her blue eyes shone with tears like crystals. _She looks so much like her mother… _"I understand what you may be going through, what all you have been exposed to. However, this is a delicate situation…you kids have to realize that I just don't think you should have to deal with it." He paused, looking into each of the kids faces, into their worn out eyes. _Kids shouldn't look like, not so tired, so worried. _"I was exposed to a lot when I was a child. I don't want the same for all of you."

"But Dad, I think we gotta right to know if you're gonna die or not!" Trunks protested, hopping on the bed.

"Trunks-sit down, that hurts." Vegeta released his daughter, and took a hold of his son, hugging him close. "Son, I'm not going to die. And I am not just saying that for you're benefit."

"But what about Gohan?" Goten asked, already crying, biting onto his sleeve to keep from sobbing uncontrollably.

The prince looked at the younger boy, marveling how much he looked like his father. "I wish I could say I knew, boy. But, he looks pretty bad." He looked over at the shape in the next bed.

Goten followed his gaze. "That-that's Gohan…?!"

"Yes."

Sobs rolled out of his mouth before he could stop them, and jumped into Uncle Veggie's lap, grasping the scrubs he was still wearing. Vegeta beckoned his daughter back, and wrapped all three in a hug. "Trunks," he said, looking at his oldest child, his pride and glory. _I'm proud of this little brat. _"It's okay to cry. It doesn't make you weaker. Trust me."

He didn't have to say that. The lilac-haired boy was already crying, silent tears racing down his flushed cheeks.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready to leave?" Piccolo asked, watching the prince tear off the hospital clothing, and pull on the blue spandex he hadn't worn in such a long while.

"Yes. Stop asking me that." He winced as his voice came out rougher than usual from lack of use. "I've been conscious for about three days, isn't that enough?"

"Yes, but you've been in that damn bed for two weeks before coming completely to your senses. I bet you hardly remember talking to those brats." The Namekian protested, two purple splotches showing on his forehead as he clenched his jaw.

"So?" He zipped up the back of the uniform. "And I remember it perfectly."

"Goddammit, Vegeta, you're so fucking impatient! What if this is just a short deal, what if you relapse and die right there in the house? Do you want your son to see his father dead on the kitchen table?!"

Vegeta turned to him, an eyebrow arched. "Why the hell would I be on the kitchen table?"

"Shut up, damn it, you know what I mean!"

The Sayian stretched, and twisted his body to the right, than to the left, wincing as it cracked, then heaving a sigh of relief. "Don't worry about me, Green Bean. I'll be fine."

"You don't look fine to me. You still don't have your color back, your voice sounds like sandpaper, and chi is relatively low."

"It's low, but I can still kick your ass if you try to make me stay." Vegeta glanced over at Gohan, still stable, yet still knocked out cold. "I should be so lucky."

Piccolo wandered to the hospital bed. "I still find it strange, about your's and his condition. You're up and about, he's still laying…dying…in bed. It's so fucked up-"

The door swung open, and Goku walked inside, glancing at the two of them, eyes lingering on Vegeta. "Glad to see you up."

"I suppose." He stared at the fellow Sayian uncomfortably. _Do I deserve to get better,, and not his son? I, who has caused so much agony, so much pain in the lives of many people, compared to this compassionate soul, who risked his life to save others since the age of four. _"Kakarott-"

"I wish Gohan would wake up." Goku stared down at his son with aching eyes. "He should be any day now, since you're up." _I'm sorry I left, son. That damn Namekian drugged me. It won't happen anymore. I'll kill him, I swear to God, I'll kill that bastard. _

"Kakarott. Kakarott!" Vegeta tore the man from his son, taking the hand from the wrist, where he was crushing it. Bruises were already starting to show. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You wouldn't know, you'd never know! You never cared about your kids, about your family, Vegeta. It's always been about you!! You! But I care about my family, and I don't want him to die-damn it!" Free tears fell down his face, as he pushed against the prince, trying to pull from the grasp he was stuck in. "Let me go, you bastard, let me go!! Let me fucking go!!" He aimed a punch at the prince's jaw, and made contact.

Vegeta stepped back, holding his mouth as blood spilled from between his fingers. "You fucker-"

Piccolo stepped between them, stopping the two Sayian from killing each other. He sharply turned to the older man. "Go, Vegeta! We can't have fighting right now, you idiots! Just leave, and we'll figure this out later!"

Time stood still as Goku and Vegeta glared at one another, and for a split second, that old rivalry was there, and they wanted to tear each other apart. But it was gone, and in place, sympathy and bitterness took over. And for once, it wasn't the prince who was feeling the bitter emotions, and it wasn't Goku feeling the sympathy. As if in an alternate universe, they have switched personalities.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN- The Findings, Part 2

The air was cool against his feverish skin, as he flew through the sky, mind still stuck in that moment back at the Lookout. _He wanted to kill me. And for a moment, I wanted to kill him. Strangely enough, I'm glad Namek intervened. Fighting is the last thing we should be doing right now. _He smirked to himself at the painful irony. _What the hell is going on anymore? I feel so lost…_

For the first time in two weeks, he saw Capsule Corp. standing proudly in the bustling city, as if awaiting his arrival. With a sense of relief he didn't know was possible, he landed in the enclosed back yard.

The chilly rains of April had finally given way to a welcoming warmth in May. Gray clouds had left for the green trees and grass. Flowers had burst through the ground, sending a pleasant aroma scent among the city. Above, the sky was bluer than it had been for awhile, and the prince felt as though he could stare up at it for ages.

However, he knew he had some things to work out, so instead, he forced himself into the large house, grinding his teeth, bracing himself for the worse.

At the kitchen table, sat his two children, his wife, and two familiar others. Chichi and Goten. Instantly, they looked up at Vegeta, and all five let out a united gasp.

The first to greet him were the children, who crawled on his like a jungle gym, hugging and yelling incoherent things. "Daddy, Daddy!! I missed you!!"

"Are you all better now?!"

"Is Gohan comin' home too?"

"Where's Uncle Goku?"

"Hush, kids," he said, hugging them each individually, ruffling their hair. "Go play, I'll be in shortly. I have some things to discuss with the adults-"

They each stared defiantly, arms on their hips, and he knew they weren't going anywhere. He sighed, obviously beaten. "Fine, stay. But no interruption, no arguing, no horsing around, or you'll be kicked out of the kitchen. Understand?"

Eyes bright with excitement, knowing they had finally won their battle to be treated more fairly. Ecstatic, they climbed onto the chairs, clasping their hands in front of them, and preparing themselves to listen as intently as ever.

Vegeta sighed, and looked directly at Bulma, and mouthed "Later," at her. She barely nodded, eyes downcast. "I'm sure you both know, but I was sick at the Lookout for the past three weeks, unconscious for two of them, and wasn't well until three days ago. I am not sure, but we believe the disease may have something to do with Gohan's illness, but somehow, it didn't affect me the same way. I should be alright, but Namek is insisting I come back in a few days to make sure I am doing okay."

"You look kinda thin. Are you hungry?" Chichi asked, and that's when he really noticed her. She looked completely worn out, bags under her eyes, eyes bloodshot with lack of sleep. Worry and utter agony radiated from her body like radio waves.

He shook his head, despite his growling stomach. "Chichi, I really don't think your son is going to make." He kept his voice soft, void of emotion, and by the look at the mother, he wasn't telling her something she didn't already know. "So, if you'd like, I could fly you there…to say you're goodbyes."

Bulma looked sharply up at him. "Vegeta! How could you-"

"No, it's okay. I know he means well." The younger woman let out a sigh, and rubbed her face, looking ten years older than her actual age of forty. She offered a wan smile at the Sayian. "Thank you, Vegeta. I'd love that, and I appreciate it very much."

He nodded, and gave his own thin smile in return, but it didn't last as he thought about her husband, sitting in that small room, constantly keeping watch over that teenager, doing God-knows-what. "There is one more thing…Kakarott-"

Chichi looked up at him, lips slightly parted, eyes wide with terror, shining with unshed tears. "No, not my husband, not my Goku. Please, don't let him die-"

"No, woman, it isn't that. It's just that-he's been seemingly unstable these days. See this?" He pointed to the bruise on his upper jaw. "Your husband did this, because I was trying to stop him from crushing Gohan's hand."

"I don't believe it…" She put her head into her hands, and her shoulder shook as she silently sobbed.

Without thinking, he reached over and petted her head, feeling the soft black hair under his rough hand, of which was free from the glove that usually adorned it, and the other one as well. "I figure if anything, you could talk some sense into him."

"No. No," she cried, raising her head, and taking the hand. "I can't, not now, not ever. That man, he never listened to me. All that fighting, he never listened to me." She put the hand to her cheek, soaking it in tears.

Vegeta took his free hand, and patted her shoulder, looking both uncomfortable and sympathetic. He glanced over at Bulma, who was staring out the window, obviously deep in thought. _What is she thinking? Does she even care that I was on the verge of dying? _"Woman-I mean, Chichi. I should be going back over in about four days, or so. Is that good enough for you?"

She nodded, and suddenly embraced the older man, digging her face into his chest, and he couldn't help but think, _How long has it been since Kakarott held his wife like this?_ He kissed the top of her head, just like he did for his daughter when she was upset.

That's when he remembered the kids. Vegeta glanced over at them, and was immediately proud. Each of their eyes were glistened with tears and unasked questions they were dying to ask. But they were holding it in, waiting patiently like they were told to do. He smiled at them, and they grinned back.

"Chichi, I think you should let go now," he said as gently as he could manage. He didn't mind comforting her, but he was starting to feel uneasy.

"Right, of course. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have fell apart like that." She shook her head, and wiped the remaining wetness on her cheeks. "Thanks…Vegeta."

He just nodded, eyes on his wife once more, who was still glancing out the window, eyebrows knitted together.

Chichi noticed, and stood up, beckoning for the children. "Kids, let's go to the park and get some ice cream, okay?"

With a "Whoopee!" the children hopped off the chair and followed the mother/aunt out of the back door, like ducklings following the mama duck.

Silence fell over the kitchen, and the wife and husband sat uneasily in the room, not looking at one another, when finally, Vegeta spoke up. "Did you ever come see me at the Lookout?"

Bulma's answer was simple. "No."

He clenched his fists underneath of table, and gritted his teeth. "Why?"

"Because I was busy." She wasn't looking up at him, just clasping her hands in her lap. "I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I'm not. You never gave me what I needed. He did."

"What? Who's 'he'?"

"You know, you've known this whole time." She finally urged herself to look up at him. "I didn't want to tell you at first, but as days went by, I realized…we just aren't compatible. I thought I loved you, but I think that was…some thing I was going through. And after I noticed this, it was too late, I was pregnant with our daughter, and I didn't think I could leave. But-but I just can't handle it anymore."

Vegeta stared at her, trying to put it all together. _All those late nights, even in the beginning, when Trunks was still young. She had to work late, but she didn't. Never did. Those peculiar smells, they meant something. I wasn't just worrying, or over thinking, I was right. This whole fucking time. But…why? What can't she handle anymore? _"I didn't know I was being such a bother. What exactly did I do this time?"

Bulma shook her head, that beautiful wave of blue hair swaying behind her. "Not really something that you did recently, but…just the way you treated me altogether. You always seemed so distant, never that close to me. The only time you ever really wanted to spend time with me, it seems, was during sex, and even that, you still seemed far off."

Clutching his hands below the table, he resisted the urge to jump across the table to either choke her or shake some sense into her. He wanted to shout, he wanted to scream, _"You stupid bitch, how could you be so thoughtless?! I love you, damn it, that's why I married you! You'd think I wouldn't marry you if I didn't give a shit about, you think I wouldn't have left by now?! _Instead, he sighed, and leaned his head back, eyes shut, eyebrows knotted together. The beginnings of a headache beat against his temples. "So, where do we go from now?"

"I was thinking, I mean, I bet you would be welcomed at Chichi's-"

"I'm supposed to stay with Kakarott, and his blasted wife?!" It was the first time he had raised his voice at her the whole time, but his patience was running thin, and his soul was deteriorating.

"I don't think it would be wise to stay here, anymore, Vegeta. I'd be tempted…I want to stay loyal to Yamcha."

"You mean the same fucking way you stayed loyal to me?! Do you hear yourself talk at all or are you just this fucking stupid?!" He shot to his feet, hands curled into tight fists at his sides, and he knew he was going to kill her, he _wanted _to kill her. He wanted every person on that fucking planet to suffer like he was at that very moment.

Bulma shakily got to her feet, hugging herself, and backing against the wall. Terror was obvious in her posture, in her eyes. "Vegeta, please. Just go. I-I-" Tears fell down her face, and she just looked pitiful. "Don't hurt me," she pleaded. "I'm just looking out for myself."

All the anger left his body as he looked at her. He didn't want to sympathize with her, he wanted to be angry at her, he wanted to hate her with every fiber of his being. But he couldn't. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he loved her, and possibly always will. It wasn't something that was going to disappear.

Without another word, the prince left the house, silently clicking the door shut behind him. Again, he met the sky, not looking back as the house, and life he had grown to relax, and love, slowly vanished behind him like a fading dream.

* * *

"I don't believe it," Piccolo said, looking into the microscope, watching the virus swim around in the thick brown liquid. "Dende, look at this."

Earth's God peered into it, and was shocked. "It's not attacking the cells! None of them!"

"Yes, exactly. But look at the next one." He gestured to the next one with a wave of his green hand.

Dende moved over to that one, and again, was shocked. "They are attacking this one's…why?"

"Those are Sayian cells. Goku's, Vegeta's, Gohan's, and the three kids. But come look at this." There were two more microscopes, one silver, one black. The silver was half-Sayian, the other was labeled full blooded.

The younger Namekian looked into each, than looked up at Piccolo with confusion obvious in his expression. "I don't really understand."

"The full blooded Sayian's cell survived the virus, and had eventually fought off the virus. But the half-Sayian's cells all died." Piccolo crossed his arms. " I don't know for sure, but I believe this disease may be the cause of a Sayian virus that was brought over long ago."

"But, I thought the doctor's said it was some rare disease-"

"Think about it, Dende. Goku was sent here first, correct?"

"Yes."

"That must've been when the disease was brought here. Goku might've had it, but was able to fight it off during the flight here. However, the virus must've still been inside the ship. It spread throughout, and since it is a foreign disease, it most likely doesn't affect the humans the same way. It probably only affected those already weak with age or disease, and since it didn't happen a lot, it became a rare, mysterious disease. Because the kids, such as Gohan, are only half-Sayian, the virus can easily attack him, and cause serious trouble since he has human blood."

Dende rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then looked at the older alien. "But, how did Gohan suddenly get it?"

"That, I don't know. Just by being at the wrong place at the wrong time, I suppose." Piccolo stared down at the young God. "But what I am concerned about is that the children were exposed to this disease. Do you think they might be infected?"

"I hope not." Dende shook at the mental image of the three children laying in the medical center, all pale and fragile, tubes connected to their tiny limbs… "Should we try to get them here for study?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want to cause a panic. Perhaps, if we did it discreetly, we wouldn't cause a commotion."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Want me to go get them?"

"No, I have an idea. Vegeta should be able to stay calm enough for this, so I'll call him here. He knows how to keep his composure."

Dende nodded. "Okay, sounds good to me. But, one more question. What about Goku?"

"Let him go for now, there isn't anything I can do about it right now."

* * *

_~Vegeta. Where are you?~_

No response.

_~Vegeta, damn it, I need your help.~_

Nothing.

_~VEGETA!!~_

_ -What, for fuck's sake! What the hell do you want?-_

_ ~I have some things I need to tell you, about Gohan's disease~_

_ -Tell it to somebody who cares. I give up-_

_ ~Damn it, Vegeta, now isn't the time! Get the kids, and bring him here, this is fucking important, so stop sulking like a three year old and get the hell over here!!~_

* * *

The prince landed at the Lookout, looking positively pissed off, with the three kids warily following him. They could feel the anger radiating off of him, and stayed from him, asking as little questions as they could manage.

Piccolo greeted him with a growl. "I don't really care what your problem is right now, just come with me. You three, too. Let's go."

Vegeta scowled, but followed, arms crossed angrily. The group walked into the a small room, and Piccolo beckoned for Trunks to step up. "Give me your arm."

"Why-"

"Just do it!" He took the small arm, and jabbed a syringe into it, extracting blood from it. Trunks gulped, and let out a small whine, but kept in place. After taking enough blood, he let the lilac haired boy go. "Next."

After he had taken blood from all three kids, he told them to go outside and wait, and if they didn't listen, he'd beat the tar out of them. With wide eyes, they obeyed, and left, grumbling to themselves.

"What the hell is going on, Namek?"

"I found out what is causing the disease, or what I believe to be the disease. I think it might be a Sayian virus Goku brought with him here."

Vegeta nodded, clenching his jaw. "I see."

"You don't really care, do you?"

"Continue, I don't have all day."

"To make it short, the half-blooded can't survive it, the full-blooded can. I took blood from them to make sure they aren't infected."

"Makes sense."

Piccolo stared cautiously. "Okay, what the hell is your problem?"

"Don't worry about it. Just expect me back here in four days with Chichi." Vegeta rushed off in a frenzy of angry red chi.

* * *

_The world was fading fast, too quickly for Goku's liking. "Gohan," he choked, holding onto the frail teen. "You can't leave."_

_ "I don't have a choice, Dad."_

_ "No! Not like this! Why are you doing this to me?! Why do you keep hurting me, damn it! What did I do to survive this, what?!!"_

_ "Nothing, Dad." His voice was getting more and more distant. The shape was slowly fading, becoming a shimmering illusion. The dream-like feel of him was even more diminished. "You didn't do anything. This isn't your fault."_

_ "No, no, no!" He sobbed, clutching the fading boy to him, in a futile attempt to keep him there. "I shouldn't have left you, before. If I hadn't, this might have never happened! I could've prevented this, Gohan, I know I could've!"_

_ "Dad. Stop. This isn't your fault-"_

_ "Don't go son, damn it, why are you doing this to me?! Please, I love you, your mother loves you, Goten loves. We don't want you to die!"_

_ "I love you guys, too. Please, Dad. Tell them…"_

_ Goku sniffed, ruffling the thin hair, no longer feeling it, but wishing like hell he could. "What, son? Tell them what?"_

_ "Tell them…I love them…" the voice was so faint, it was getting hard to hear. So far gone, the voice was echoing from a canyon._

_ "Gohan…"_

_ "Please…Dad…" The voice echoed one more time, then was gone. Gohan's shape shimmered one last time, and was out completely._

_ Everything began to tremble, and Goku could feel his mental grip losing as he was thrown the dead mind in the last second._

*******************

Goku stared down at the body that was Gohan, and cried. Wild tears raced down his cheeks, and fell onto his son's corpse, on the pale and fragile body that used to hold the soul of a loving, caring child. He slammed his fist against the wall, again and again, feeling the stone crumble beneath each beat, but not wanting to stop.

Blood fell with the collapsing rocks as he mercilessly beat his hands against the tan stone wall, savagely hitting the stones until they were raw and bleeding. Yet, he continued, even after the bones shattered in them, until it took all his strength to keep hitting it, not feeling the pain, but wanting to so bad. _Goddammit, I can't feel it. I want it to hurt as much as my soul does, as much as my very being inside hurts. I wish I could suffer the way I deserve. But I can't, I just fucking can't!!_

Unconsciousness hit him like a ton of bricks, and he welcomed it all the same, all the while thinking, _I want this to be death, I want to die…_

* * *

The body laid on the ground, blood creating a large puddle around it like an oil spill. It's arm hung in his hand, it's blood splattered on his body, and he was enjoying, loving it. He grinned demonically at the massacred corpse, face soaked in that red liquid, and he loved every fucking second of it.

_You fucking think you can just do whatever you want, you bastard. Just fucking walk all over my plans, over everyfuckingthing I ever worked for. Well, guess what? You aren't fucking doing anything anymore. See you in hell, you bastard._ Vegeta threw the arm at the body, and rubbed the blood off his hands onto his spandex. "You deserve this, you bastard. You deserve everything bad that _I _had to go through, as a child, as an adult. I hope you burn in hell where you deserve, you piece of shit!" As he shouted at the body, he succumbed to his own tears, not bothering to wipe them away, as they mixed in the splattered blood on his face. _"I hate you!!" _he screamed, suddenly feeling like a child, and kicked the body ruthlessly off the ledge, watching it fly down into the canyon with a sense of sick pleasure and glee. _I could do that again. It wouldn't be too hard. Just like old times…killing whenever I please. Just like old fucking times. _

He laughed bitterly, wiping the blood from his face, chuckling as if he had heard the best damn joke in the world. Sanity was quickly leaving him behind, and little did he know, that the same thing was happening to the fellow Sayian many miles away


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN- "Fuck You"

He woke from the sleep, and instantly regretted it. His hands throbbed with agony, but he barely felt it. What hurt worse was the pain inside of him, and how much he just wanted to die.

That's when he noticed he was on a hospital bed, hands bandaged. His cheeks were dry for the first time in a while, and he hated it. He _wanted _to cry, wanted to be in as much physical agony as his son was. But some barricade was preventing that from happening. He wanted to blow something up. The urge to shed blood was rising, and he didn't know if it was his own blood he wanted to shed, or someone else's. _Only one way to find out, isn't there?_

Without another moment's hesitation, he bit into his hand savagely, using the sharp Sayian teeth he was both blessed and cursed with. Blood soaked his tongue with a sharp metallic taste as it slivered down his throat. He gnawed through skin and muscle, watching the red liquid pour from his arm as if he had turned on a faucet.

_Why can't I feel it? Why?! _The emotional pain numbed the physical pain, and that wasn't how he wanted to feel. He wanted to hurt like hell, on the outside, to scream in physical agony. "Damn it!! God-fucken-damn it!!" Taking his limb from his mouth, he took his nails and dug at the wound, shedding away what was left of the meat, feeling the flesh beneath his fingers, relishing it.

Piccolo ran in, having felt the chi raging, and gawked in shock at the Sayian. "Son, what the hell are you doing?!" He grappled Goku, taking the wounded arm away and shoving it behind his back.

"You don't know, you will never know! How could you understand?! How??!!" Goku screamed, and whirled around, striking his old friend in the stomach with a forcing blow.

The Namekian shrunk back, spitting out purple blood, holding his stomach. _I can't believe it…this supposed gentle man just stuck me! _"Goku-please. Take a hold of yourself, you're losing it-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear that bullshit! You never cared about me, or him! Never!" He charged up a ball of chi in his hand, and aimed it at Piccolo. "I hope you hurt like he did."

_He's going to kill me…_Helplessly, Piccolo stared into the sphere of blue chi, watching his fate coming to an end.

****************

"Mom!" Trunks yelled, storming into the bedroom and tackling his mother on the large bed. "Mom!! Somethin's wrong with Uncle Goku and Dad! Their chi is actin' all funny! Mom, we gotta do somethin'!! Get up, get up!!!" He pushed Bulma off the bed, who shrieked, and sat up.

"Trunks! What's gotten into you, young man!? You know better than to-"

"Daddy and Uncle Goku are in trouble, Mommy!" Bulla exclaimed as she ran inside, and joined her brother on the bed. "We gotta go do somethin' to help!"

"Honey, I think you guys might've just had a bad dream. Why don't you guys just go back to bed, okay?"

"But Mom-"

"Back to bed! Both of you!" She pointed out the door with her forefinger. Hesitantly, they shuffled out of the room, whispering to each other. _What in the world has gotten in those children of mine? They've never misbehaved this badly before, not even Trunks._

"We've gotta go ourselves, Bulla. Mom can't feel chi like us, so she don't believe us," Trunk whispered as they traveled down the steps, and to the front door.

"Okay. Think we should go get Goten?"

"You jus' wanna kiss 'im again."

"Nuh uh!"

"Okay, I'll get Goten. You go to Dad, and Goten and me will get Uncle Goku."

"Why do I gotta go get Daddy? He's the scarier one!"

*******************

The city beneath him glistened with lights, teeming with humans. He knew he could make that city disappear in the blink of an eye. _All it takes is a simple charge of chi. _Laughing, he charge the purple sphere in his hand, enjoying the way it sent tingles through his fingertips, and down his hand.

"Vegeta!" A voice yelled from behind him, and he sharply turned, scowling. "Vegeta, what are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He growled, smirking a positively evil smile, growling all the while.

Krillin stared at the prince uncertainly, knowing he was outweighed in strength. _How can I put him down without getting myself, and all those people killed? _"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to. Are you going to stop me, Shorty?"

"If I have to, yeah. C'mon Vegeta, you're better than this! You've changed-"

"Bullshit! As if you had any idea if I changed or not! You don't even like me, you've never liked me. None of you. Never trusted me, not even that damn woman. Always just assumed I'd fuck up." The evil smirk widened. "Well guess what? You were all right! Now each and everyone of you are going to die, just like I first planned when I came to this miserable shit-hole of a planet." Swiftly, he aimed a roundhouse kick to the monk's head, and watched him go flying with a demented sense of pleasure.

Carelessly, he tossed the ball of chi still in his hand into the city below him, and didn't bother to look back at the destruction he created as he flew off. _Burn in hell, each and everyone of you._

* * *

The three children met at the park, obvious failure written on their faces. "I can't find 'im!" Bulla said sulkily, dropping onto the hard wooden bench.

"We can't find my dad, either." Goten traced a carving in the bench, of which read, _A.E + T.N. _"Their chi seems to be all over the place, it's hard to track 'em down."

"I can't feel Piccolo's at all," Trunks stated, as he absently picked at a scab on his knee. "Hope they're all alright."

"Me, too."

"Me, three."

Silence fell over them as they looked up at the starry sky, wishing there was something to be done, and easily to boot. The moon was a curved sliver in the sky, surrounded by the many specks of light. Nary a cloud floated in the navy blue blanket above, and it was proving to be a beautiful night.

"Did you guys think of looking at the Lookout?" Bulla suddenly spouted, and the two boys glanced at her, and then looked at each other, feeling just a tad stupid.

"Alright. C'mon, guys, guess we gotta somewhere to be," Trunks said with a grin as they flew into the sky once more.

****************

Piccolo grimaced as his arm burned in utter pain from the chi blast. _Where the hell did that deranged Sayian go? _Carefully, he ripped the damaged limb off, and shouted as he reproduced another arm.

It wasn't easy to fake death with Goku, but he managed, and the Sayian soon left. He looked satisfied, which made Piccolo uneasy. All he had to do was lower his chi to the most minimal level, but he wasn't sure if it was enough. Luckily, he wasn't in the right mind, and obviously wasn't paying attention to the little details like that.

"Mr. Piccolo!!" A familiar voice shouted and Trunks came running in, attacking the weakened Namekian with a tackling hug. His actions were followed by Goten and Bulla, and he embraced them uncomfortably, not really used to affection.

"Mr. Piccolo, where's Dad? Where's Gohan?" Goten shouted, tugging on the alien's arm.

"Wait, kids. Get off of me, and I'll explain. But first, we have to go to your house, Goten. I have something both you and your mother need to hear. Than, we need to get to Capsule Corp. Follow me. Now." Piccolo took off for the air, feeling the three children coming behind him. _Everything is just falling apart. _"I take it you kids felt your fathers' chi raging, am I correct?"

"Yeah. Do you know why?" Trunks asked, flying up beside him.

"Well, with your father, I haven't the slightest idea, but Goku, well…Gohan died earlier today."

There was a stifled gasp behind, and a choking sob. Goten was crying for the first time he had ever known the little brat.

"I don't think Goku can really grasp the finality of it all-"

"But wait! Wh-What about the Dragon Balls?" Goten mumbled, wiping snot from his nose onto his sleeve.

"There's the problem. These Dragon Balls can't bring people back to life if they died of natural causes. And-"

"That's how my brother died," Goten finished with another sob.

"Exactly. However, I asked Mr. Popo to gather them. For there still might be another way."

"But-how?"

"The Kais."

The three half-Sayian kids looked up at him, confused as they neared the Son Household, the possibility of doom and hope beating at each other in their heads.

* * *

Chichi looked through the family album, glancing through pictures of the old days. She could feel it in her heart, in her soul. She knew her son is dead. Tears wouldn't come, she had cried everything out already.

Under her hand was a favorite picture of hers. It showed Goku and Gohan in the back, grinning those wildly happy smiles only they could, arms around each other. Chichi stood in front of her husband, holding Goten, who had that same smile as his father and brother. She was smiling, Goku's hand on her shoulder. Gohan had his other hand on her other shoulder, and she felt special, surrounded by her caring family.

"I'll miss you, honey," she whispered, touching the picture of her late son, and begrudgingly shut the album cover as rapid knocking pounded on the front door. Slowly, as if walking through thick syrup, she moved towards the door, and opened it. "Piccolo, what're you-" She spotted her youngest, who's cheeks were still wet from tears. Hurriedly, she embraced him, rubbing his back. "Poor, poor boy."

"M-Mommy. He-he's gone, M-Mommy," he whimpered, holding tightly onto his mother.

"I know, sweetie. I know." Chichi looked up from her son, and saw the other two kids of Bulma standing beside the green alien. "I have a bad feeling…"

"I need to talk to you." Piccolo looked at the kids. "To all of you."

All four nodded, and followed him out onto the front porch. "Sit."

They command, taking their seats on the porch swing.

"I don't know exactly what the fuck is going on, but we have a serious situation on our hands." He sighed, back to them, and looked up at the sky. _I can't help but think how much easier things seemed when I was evil…_ "Seems Son couldn't take the death of his son, and went insane. Ironically, and dangerously, enough, Vegeta's chi is going nuts somewhere. "

"Vegeta has always been nuts, what news is this? And how do you know my husband is going crazy?" She had a soft, pleading tone in her voice.

"You have a point about Vegeta, but Goku, well, he shot at me with a chi-blast."

"What?" All four shouted in united shock, looking at him with stunned expressions.

"Yes. I had to regenerate a new arm-but that isn't the point. If we don't do something soon, those two are going to cause serious harm to themselves and this planet."

"But what can we do, Mr. Piccolo?" Goten sniffled, still gripping his mother's hand. "They're stronger than us."

"True, but they aren't right in the head, it may work to our advantage."

"We're gonna try an' hurt someone who isn't aware of what they're doin'? That doesn't seem right," Bulla commented.

_Blasted kids. They're starting to sound like Goku, with all that 'ethical' shit. _"Drastic times call for drastic measures. End of story." He watched the little girl hang her head. _If I had the patience, I'd console her, but now isn't the time. _"Chichi, was it? Is it alright if I borrow your son for the time being?"

"Why?" She sounded defensive.

"To help your husband, your family-"

"You mean, what's left of them," she nearly growled.

Piccolo stared at her for a moment, feeling his temperature rising. "Are you suggesting something?"

"I don't know. Are you feeling guilty?"

"Gohan's death was pure natural, I had nothing to do with it."

"So you say."

"Listen, you uptight bitch-" He stopped, and sighed heavily, getting his composure back. "I apologize. Brats, lets go." He nodded to the sky, and took off, with the three kids following in shocked silence.

* * *

Bulma looked up from her cup of coffee wearily as the doorbell rang. "Answer it," she ordered a nearby robot maid.

It wheeled away, and brought with it Piccolo, her kids, and Goten. "Mom, I told you somethin' bad is happenin'!" Trunks said.

"What-?"

"I have to speak with you about something important…Bulma. About Vegeta."

Bulma stiffened, and sat up defensively. "What about him?"

"He's losing it, somewhere, I felt his chi go off a while ago, he destroyed a far off city-"

"What? When? Why?"

"I don't fucking know. If I knew, I wouldn't have come here, would I? Not like you're exactly important for anything else."

"Wait, I don't have to deal with this, ya know-"

"Shut up. Is there a reason why he would act out in anyway, or did he just snap? Like he did when you decided to open your legs a month ago."

Bulma jumped from her chair, anger flashing in her eyes. "Listen, asshole, either learn some manners, or get the hell out of my house!"

Piccolo snarled at her, and fear jumped into her expression. "Just answer the fucking question, what the hell did you do to piss him off this time?"

"I broke up with him, that's what, and I'm fucking glad I did! Because he's just like you-a self-centered, arrogant asshole!"

Before Piccolo could react, Trunks intervened, fury burning in his whole body. "All he did for us and you say that 'bout Dad? What did he ever do to you? How could you even think that? You're the only who's self-centered, all you ever cared about was you. Not even Bulla and me came first, it was always you, Mom!!

"An' I remember those times you bringed that Yamcha over here, an' you told us not to tell Dad cuz he'd get mad and leave. Well, maybe I shoulda told 'im! He's better off without you, anyways!!"

"Trunks!" Bulma scolded, striking her son across the face. "You know better than to talk like that to your mother."

"You call yourself a mother!?" Trunks screamed. "I call you a-a liar!! All those times you told Dad you loved him, they were all lies!! All those times you told us you loved Dad, you lied!! I won't ever trust you again!! You-you're a-a bitch!!"

A stillness fell over the house as the lavender-haired boy wiped tears from his cheeks.

"Honey…you shouldn't say that to me, I'm your mother, whether you like it or not," Bulma whispered, all anger left from her body.

"I don't care," he growled, turning his back. "I hate you." He was gone in a flash of purple chi.

Goten followed soon behind, then Piccolo. It was only Bulma and Bulla, as they stared at one another.

"Mommy. Do you really not love Daddy?"

"No…not really."

"You couldn't have at least stayed? For our benefit, for Daddy's?"

"Honey, it's complicated."

"No. I understand. Like Trunks said, you're a bitch. Simple as that." Bulla turned away, walking to the exit.

"Bulla-!"

The little girl hesitated before looking over her shoulder. "Fuck you." And she was gone as well, leaving the heiress crying in the large, quiet house.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN- Death

"You thought you could just waltz through life like everything was fucking dandy, didn't you?"

The man stepped back, reaching into his back pocket. "Look buddy, I don't know who you are or what the hell you're going on about, but I suggest you back off."

"And if I don't?" Vegeta reached over and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, glaring into the green eyes, with his own icy blue eyes.

He stared at the blonde man with shock, feeling the strength within him. The stranger had lifted him nearly two feet off the ground, and he must've been at least three feet taller. Shakily, he brought out the pocket knife and jammed it into Vegeta's arm.

At first, the prince just glimpsed at it, surprise evident in his blue eyes. Then a strange laugh emitted from his throat, shaking his body. He let go of the man, and yanked it out, expression void of any pain or emotion, except for the demented grin on his face. "You're going to have to do better than that, if you want to beat me, fool," he chuckled as he kicked the stranger down and rested a foot on his chest.

The area was nothing more than a burnt shell of a city, torn up and malformed bodies laid in the streets. In the hand of one particular corpse, is a toasted teddy bear.

"Do you realize how easy I can kill you?"

"Pl-please s-sir. Have m-mercy. I-I have a family."

Vegeta growled, shoving down pressure onto the fat chest. "And you think that's going to fucking save you? Your fucking family? That doesn't mean shit anymore, trust me."

"I-I don't want to die."

"I guess next you're going to say that you have so much more to live for, and you will appreciate life, and your family more if I let you go." He didn't wait for a reply as he shoved his foot into the man's ribcage, smashing any organs in the process.

Sirens sounded out in the distance. The prince glanced down casually at the destroyed city, as the remainders of buildings and streets are painted with the flashing red and blue lights. "Oh no. Not the police," Vegeta laughed sarcastically as the squads screeched to a stop only a few feet in front of him.

They all came out, in their blue uniforms, guns drawn. "Give yourself up now, and nobody else will have to get hurt."

"Whatever you say." The Sayian charged a ball of chi in his hand, watching the officers' faces contort with shock and fear. With ease, he released it and watched it ignite among them with amusement, even as the scent of burning flesh wafted up his nose. He didn't even gag, but more or less inhaled the smell with satisfaction. _Pathetic humans. I don't know why they even bother._

* * *

Goku had his head between his knees, loud racking sobs shaking his body. His back was stiff, his eyes were numb, and his soul hurting. Doubt rushed through his mind as he thought of all the times he wasn't there with his son, like he should have.

_ He was so young, and I died, leaving him in the care of Piccolo. It should've been ME that trained him, it should've been ME who got that trust, that worship he gave that damn Namekian. But it wasn't because I fucked up. This is all my fault. If I had been there, maybe-maybe he'd still be here. _

Raditz popped in his mind as he thought of the battle he first died in. To find he had a brother was almost too amazing, but he was so strong, so evil. It was hard to think he was related to that monster. _He took Gohan, that was one of the worst days of my life. I felt so cornered, no where to turn. He was too powerful. I got him back, though. If anything, at least I can say Gohan didn't die in the hands of that monster._

_But did he want it that way? I know I always dreamt that my last life would end in battle, against the strongest opponent ever. What did he want? He was always so different from me, it seemed. More willing to make peace then to fight. He's the kind of guy who deserved to die in his sleep, in a peaceful world, as an old man who had lived out every dream he had planned. But instead, he died young, in a world of hate and violence, suffering the whole time._

_ Do I deserve to die the way I want, when he didn't get the way he should've died? No. I deserve to die just as painfully. _

Goku remembered how long it took to die when he had gotten shot through with that chi-blast (_Special Beam Cannon?_). How much it hurt, as if somebody had burned a hole through his stomach. _If I could get Piccolo to shoot me with that again, then I could die, too. In the way I don't deserve. And then I'll be with Gohan._ Grinning, he focused his chi, found the Namekian, and flew off, mind buzzing with his new devious plan.

* * *

_Another fucking city. Damn it, Vegeta! I have to go, no choice. _"Trunks, Goten, Bulla, stay here. Do not follow me. Understand?"

"But-"

"NO! Stay put or else…" he let the threat hang in the air, giving them the chance to let their imaginations run. "If I don't come back within three or four hours, send help."

They nodded fearfully as Piccolo jumped from the Lookout platform, and flew at top speed near the exploding chi.

_Why could he be acting out so much? Did that woman really mean that much to him, or is it just an excuse. He always seemed in control of himself, but sometimes I'm not sure. It could just be paranoia, of course. Hell, can anyone blame me? It's not as if that Sayian is a Boy Scout._ He sighed, and poured on more chi, gunning his way.

_If I'm lucky, I can talk some sense into him, or use some mind tricks to knock him out. However, he has a strong mentality, it may not work. Let's just hope like hell I don't have to fight him, or I'll most likely end up dead._

In the distance, fires burned in-between two mountains, and the tremors of chi explosion raced up Piccolo's spine. Vegeta was near there, that much was sure. Hesitantly, he raced over, the feeling of death on the air. _I feel a premonition. Mayhap this is just Kami's mind, but something bad is going to happen. I can feel it._

It wasn't too long when the Super Sayian was in view, floating in the air, sending off wave after wave of energy into the city. He was laughing, seeming to enjoy it, as the chi left his gloved hands.

_~Vegeta. What are you doing?~_

No response, only a strange buzzing sound. _He really has lost it. Damn. _"Vegeta! What are you doing?!" He yelled, grabbing a hold of the destructive prince.

He glared into the Namekian's eyes, and Piccolo shuddered. There was an emptiness in his icy blue eyes, hollow and void of emotion. A lot like when he first came to this planet. "Take your fucking hands off of me, you insect," he growled, and kneed him in the stomach.

"Shit," he muttered as he spit up blood. "If it isn't one Sayian hitting me, it's another." _Great, now I'm talking to myself. This isn't a good sign. _

Vegeta went right back to causing mayhem into the city, and the cries of burning people rang out. Screams of children, shouts of men, shrieks of women. So many innocent people, getting hurt…

_It has to be done. He isn't paying attention. It's the right thing to do. Damn Goku, his ways have stuck to me, without my consent. Damn ethics. _

Sighing in defeat, Piccolo took his left hand from his stomach, and placed his index finger on his forehead. Warily, he concentrated on his energy, watching the prince, hoping he didn't notice, or run off too soon. _Just stay there a few minutes longer._

Mentally, the Namekian struggled through an apology/eulogy for the Sayian. _Vegeta. For the many years I have known you, you have been a strong, proud person. From a mortal enemy, to a good friend. You supported your family, and you supported us in battle. And you may not want to admit it, but you have saved Earth on countless times. They owe you one. _

The charge was complete, and he begrudgingly pointed his finger at Vegeta's back. _I'm sorry, it's for the best. _

"Piccolo, don't shoot him! Shoot me!" Goku's voice rang out just as the beam shot from the alien's hand.

It hit the prince perfectly, shooting through the body. Goku let out a yell as Vegeta spiraled to the city floor, and hit the concrete with a bang.

~Author's Note~ Heh heh, aren't cliff hangers the worst? Sorry, but it seemed to be the best way to end the chapter, so the next one could start off easier. Don't you want my job to be easier?! I think I deserve that much!!


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN- The End

_B-Bastard shot me. _Vegeta spat out blood as he shakily held the gaping wound with his hand, feeling the blood spurt out like a hose. His golden hair darkened to the black auburn color, as his eyes changed to their ebony black.

"Ve-Vegeta. It wasn't supposed to be you. It was supposed to be me," Goku whimpered, lifting the prince's head.

"Ka-Kakarott." More of the red liquid poured from his mouth at his attempt to speak. "I-I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely. "F-For Gohan."

"What?"

Vegeta's eyes closed, breath coming out short and raspy. His heartbeat was barely felt under Goku's fingers. _Not another one. Please. Don't take another one._

Rain suddenly began to fall from the sky, splashing onto the burnt city, onto the two Sayians. It matted down their usually wild hair, sticking it to their scalps. It washed away the blood on the older Sayian's face, and the tears off of the younger Sayian's cheeks.

Goku felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up into the eyes of the Namekian. "Piccolo?"

"Are you alright, Son?"

"No. We have to save him. I-if he dies too, I'll never forgive myself-"

"Son, this isn't your fault."

He didn't reply, just wiped the remainder of the red liquid on the prince's face. "Do we have any Senzu?"

"Yes."

"With you right now?"

Piccolo was hesitant before answering. "No."

"Oh God, he's going to die. Even if I teleport, it won't be long enough. Damn it!" Goku let Vegeta slip from his hands, and splash onto the sidewalk. "Please. Not him, too. Not another one. I can't take it!"

"Goku, pick him up and let's teleport. Even if he doesn't make it, we have the Dragon Balls- Mr. Popo finally has them gathered."

The Sayian looked up at his friend, and smiled for the first time in a long time. "The Dragon Balls…?"

* * *

Vegeta laid on the hospital bed for the second time, shivering and whimpering in his sleep. His fellow Sayian watched over him, occasionally giving his chi over to keep the prince alive.

"You're going to okay, after all," Goku whispered, wiping the sweat away with a cool wash cloth.

Dende came bustling in with a Senzu and looked down at Vegeta with concern. "How can I get him to eat while he's unconscious?"

"Give me it."

"Excuse me?"

"I said give me it!!" Goku yelled, swiping the bean away and popping it into his mouth. Quickly, he chewed it, mashing it up as well as he could. Without hesitation, he opened Vegeta's mouth and covered the prince's lip with his own, forcing the chewed vegetable into his throat.

The wound quickly healed and the blood flow ceased. His hear rate increased significantly, and breathing became normal. Slowly, Vegeta opened his eyes and widened them in in surprise when he looked directly into two deep brown eyes, feeling Kakarott's lips on his. Gently, he shoved the younger Sayian away. "Kakarott…?" he muttered, forcing himself up.

Immediately, Goku embraced Vegeta in a hug, nearly crushing him. "I couldn't save him, but I saved you."

"What the hell are you talking about? Stop hugging me, damn it." He tried to push him away again, but failed. _What happened? Where am I? Everything is so hazy…Kakarott, he was there… _"Kakarott, what's going on?" He returned the embrace, suddenly feeling safer than he had in a long while.

"I saved you, Vegeta. I couldn't save him, but I saved you."

_He…saved me? _"Right. You saved me," he mumbled in agreement, not quite sure what was going on, and no longer caring.

THE END

_To be continued…_

_~AUTHOR'S NOTE~ _I know this ends kind of suddenly, with a lot of things left unsaid and unanswered, but this seemed to be the only way to end. And besides, that's what sequels are for!!!! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, and thank each and everyone of you for your great reviews!!!!!!

Oh and if you think I should make an epilogue, then tell me **so.**


End file.
